


It's just a lot

by Mosswillow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Domestic Discipline, Dubcon Cuddling, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Surprise Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow
Summary: ABO marvel soulmates.When Mia turns eighteen not one but six soul marks show up on her forearm. Several years later she runs into her soulmates, the avengers. Her life gets even more complicated when she presents as an Omega. Now she has to adjust a whole new life, one where freedoms she enjoyed before are no longer realistic.---
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/OFC
Comments: 32
Kudos: 178





	1. A Beta?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired enough by Theirs by Iloveyou0418 that I feel it necessary to tag the story. Some aspects are similar but it's overall pretty different. The relationships, designations, and the idea of omega dropping is what I was really drawn to. 
> 
> There will be some slight dub con themes. The sex is consensual but there are some touching and general bodily autonomy stuff that goes on throughout. 
> 
> I don't know anything about computers or hacking so you'll have to suspend belief about some of that stuff if you're a computer person.

I’m too excited to sleep right now. It’s eleven fifty nine; one minute before my eighteenth birthday, and the moment I get both my soul mark and designation. I want to know if my boyfriend, Carl is my soulmate. I know I’ll likely be an Omega, since I’m the spitting image of my mom in both looks and temperament. I’m ok with being an Omega but I still have hope that I’ll present as a Beta or Alpha. I feel stinging on my arm and look down. I’m expecting to see two marks. My own and my mates. I’m horrified to see seven marks in a neat row down my forearm. I pick up a thermometer and check my temperature. No fever. I cross my fingers hoping that nothing happens. Sometimes people present a little late. it’s not super common though so the fact that my temperature isn’t rising gives me hope. There’s a knock on the door and my parents walk in. 

“So?” 

I show them my arm and they both gasp. 

“Oh honey, I know you wanted Carl. I’m sorry.” 

“Six soul mates.” My dad whistles 

“How do you feel about it.” My mom pulls me into a hug.

“I don’t know, it’s just not what I expected I guess.” 

My mom pets my head gently. “I broke a lamp on my eighteenth birthday.” 

“What? You never told me that.” 

“Yes. I didn’t want to be an Omega and I resented my mark. It will all turn out for the best even if it’s not what you want or expect.” 

“I’m tired. I think I just want to go to bed.” 

“Of course” My dad says turning off the light. My mom feels my forehead letting out a sigh before leaving.

I sit in bed, coming to terms with the six marks on my arm. I’ve heard of packs before. Groups of soulmates who live together in what’s referred to as a pack. I have a few friends with three and four marks but I’ve never actually met a pack before. They’re pretty rare and usually secretive. I’ve always imagined myself in a relationship like my parents and don’t know how I feel about the idea of a pack dynamic. I shudder thinking about being an Omega with multiple partners. I came to terms with being an Omega to one Alpha but what if I have six Alphas. “Please don’t be an Omega.” I repeat to myself a few times before falling asleep. 

I check my temperature first thing the next morning. Still no fever. Days, then weeks, then months go by and I never present. I’m a Beta and couldn’t be happier with my designation. I go off to college in New York to study computer science and live my life. I’m twenty one now and a junior in college. I still haven’t met my soulmates and at this point I’m fine with it. I’m totally cool on my own. Totally fine. I tell myself those words every day. Would someone who isn’t totally fine have that mantra? I don’t think so. 

“Hey Mia, there’s a delivery for Stark tower. You want to deliver it?”

My boss, Jasmine hands me an insulated bag with pizzas. The pizza place where I work isn’t the best pizza I’ve ever had but it’s good. For some reason the avengers really like it and order it pretty routinely. I put my coat on and head to Stark tower. I’ve done this delivery more than a few times.

“Mia. Good to see you.” 

“Hey Frank. What’s the Gossip?”

“Jorge and Mary finally broke up.”

“Woah, what happened?” 

“Mary is pregnant and it’s not Jorge’s” 

“Well shit.”

I collect my tip counting it on my way out when I run into a wall of muscle, falling over and dropping the cash. 

“Woah, Doll are you ok?” 

I look up to see none other than Captain America staring at me. I’m in shock, just sitting here staring.

“Here, let me help you.” 

He bends down, picking up the cash and reaches for my hand to help me up. I take his hand and my arm starts burning. Captain America and I both jump. I take off my coat and Captain America rolls up his sleeve. One of my soul marks is slightly glowing. I look at Steve's arm and see my mark glowing on his arm. We stare at each other for a few minutes in shock. 

“Um, have a nice day.” I say and start towards the door. What am I doing?

“Hey! Doll wait up!” 

I stop and look at the giant man. 

“We’re mates.” he says expectantly.

“Yeah I guess we are…” 

“Do you want to come up for dinner?”

I shift uncomfortably on my feet. “I have to get back to work. 

“Oh yeah, uh, how about after work? When do you get off?” 

“I don’t get off until around three.”

Steve looks at me with a bewildered look. 

“Ok, well when are you free next?”

“Uhhh tomorrow afternoon?” I say. 

“Ok, come here tomorrow afternoon…” He pauses looking at me expectantly. 

“Mia.” I say as I push the front door open. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Captain!” I call. 

“Call me steve.” I hear as the door closes. 

Oh. My. God. What was I thinking? I was so awkward! Meeting a soulmate should be exciting but my impulse was to run away and hide under a rock. Most of my friends said it was like meeting their best friend and they hit it off immediately. I think I was just taken off guard.

The rest of my shift goes by fast enough but I’m distracted thinking about what had happened with Steve. I head out of work a little past three in the morning to see Steve standing outside. 

“Ummm, what are you doing here?” I say, genuinely confused and a little scared. 

“I kept thinking about you walking home in the middle of the night. I couldn’t sleep so I’m here to walk you home.” 

I look at him suspiciously but nod my head. “Okay, but don’t murder me alright?” 

Steve lets out a small laugh and walks with me back to the tiny apartment I share with my friend Peter. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Mia.” I close my door and run to my bed, cocooning myself in blankets. What a wild day. 

I wake up around noon to a text. 

[unknown] “When are you headed over?

[Mia] Who is this?

[Steve] Steve

[Mia] How did you get my number?

[Steve] I’m a superhero.

Of course, I feel dumb.

[Mia] I just woke up. I can come by in about an hour if that’s ok? 

[Steve] Yes. Come as soon as you can. 

I jump in the shower, washing off the pizza smell. I should have washed it off last night but I was too lazy. I take extra care with my appearance, shaking my legs and using more soap than I probably need. When I get out of the shower I look in my closet. Shit. I need to do laundry. I find a questionably clean dress and pull it over my head. I’m stopped by my roommate, Peter on my way out.

“Hey. What’s on the agenda today?”

“Oh, uh I met one of my mates last night. I’m on the way to meet the rest.”

“Woah. Congrats and good luck.” 

I give Peter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks.” 

Peter has been a great friend since I moved to New York. He’s an Alpha, going to school for biophysics. I hope that our relationship doesn’t change now that I’m meeting my mates.

Steve is waiting for me in the lobby. We smile at each other and he grabs my hand, leading me to an elevator. It’s weird how normal it feels to hold Steve's hand. The elevator automatically opens for him and we both get in, riding it for what feels like ten minutes before it dings open. I’m relieved when I step out into fresh air. Steve smells so good and I have a strong and embarrassing urge to lick his neck. My face turns red. I’ve never felt the impulse to lick someone's neck before. We walk past a kitchen and into a large room with a giant U shaped couch. On the couch is the entire Avengers team. I take a step back, overwhelmed with the intensity of seeing so many superheros. Steve puts a gentle hand on my back and pushes me forward. A beautiful red headed woman, who I recognize as the black widow, stands up and comes towards me. 

“I’m Natasha.” She says, holding out her hand for me. I take it and one of my soul marks burns and glows just like with Steve.

Natasha smiles and looks back to the rest shaking her head yes. 

The rest of them jump off the couch, practically running towards me and taking my hand one by one. I feel so overwhelmed. Everyone around me is talking and I can’t say anything. How am I their mate? I’m like, half the size of them. They’re all super heroes. I try to step back again but Steve's strong hand is still on me, punching me to the couch. I sit down, my mind swirling. 

There’s a snap in front of my face and I come out of it. 

“You ok doll.” A brunette man with an intricate metal arm is looking at me. Bucky. That’s his name.

I shake my head yes. Then I shake my head no. 

“It’s just a lot.” 

“We’ve all been there.” Says Clint, an attractive blonde who I recognize as Hawkeye.

I nod “Where’s the bathroom?” 

Natasha jumps forward and directs me to a guest bathroom. I splash my face with water to calm myself down. I want to go back home but I know that I need to stay for a little bit at least. It’s so hot in here. Why is it so hot? I stay in the bathroom for twenty minutes before convincing myself to go back out.

“Feeling better?” 

“Yeah, Uh… so what happens now? This is my first time doing...” I motion around “This.” 

Everyone bursts into laughter. 

“We can go over pack rules and expectations if you want?” Steve asks. 

“Sure, sounds good.” 

“I guess I’ll start with the hierarchy. I’m the pack Alpha, followed by Bucky and Tony. Bruce Then Natasha and Clint and lastly you. Our rules are pretty simple here: don't be a brat. As in no back talk or crude language. Don’t put yourself in harm's way unless you’re saving someone else, even then use common sense. Listen to your pack mates, especially those over you. Sometimes we get special rules that only apply to some or all of us.”

“Like what?” I say

Everyone starts chuckling. 

“I’m not allowed to do experiments in the kitchen anymore.” I look toward a man with floppy brown hair named Bruce. 

“Ah, got it.” I say holding back a smile.

“Every rule broken is usually ten spankings. Depending on the situation you may receive more or less though. Alphas are not Immune to this either, including me. Any questions?”

“When does this start for me? I don’t know If i’m comfortable getting spankings from strangers. I know you guys are my mates but I don’t know you yet…” 

“You’re fully part of our pack right now. Don’t worry though, we’ll give you time to adjust before any punishments start. I can’t give you a specific date but probably within a few months.” 

“Do I have to move in right away?” 

“No, some of us did, some of us took a little time. It’s up to you when you want to take that step. We won’t pressure you into anything. You can say no to anything you’re uncomfortable with.” 

“I’m not ready to move in.” I say. 

“That’s fine. How about for now you come over on sunday evening for pack night. It can be a standing date where we can get to know you and you get to know us? You’re welcome at any time, of course. This is your home too but I think having a planned time to bond is a good idea.” 

“I like that.” 

I stay in the tower all day, leaving with a smile. I can’t believe I’m mates with the avengers! This whole thing is crazy.

As soon as I get home I pull out my laptop, getting as much information about the avengers as I can. I spend all night trying to get into the Stark database. It’s built really well, which makes sense. I finally fall asleep, unable to get past any of the firewalls. 

My mates mostly leave me alone, letting me decide how much contact I want. We get together on Sundays and sometimes throughout the week If I have time. School starts which makes me busy. I decide that I’ll move into the tower with them when my lease is up. Tony offers to pay the rest of the lease but It doesn't feel right.

“Hey, are you ok?” Peter says. I’m on my way out the door for work.

“Yeah why.” 

“I can’t place my finger on it but you’re different. You smell different and have been acting… I don’t know loopy.” 

“I’m fine, just tired from work, school, and the pack.” 

I have been getting dizzy spells but it probably has to do with my diet or something. My anxiety has been bad lately too. I’ve been feeling like I’m about to lose it emotionally since I woke up this morning.

When I finally make it to the tower It’s pretty late.

“Hey doll. You’re late” Bucky lifts me up into a hug. 

“You smell really good.” 

I push him away. “I smell like Pizza.” I laugh. My head starts to feel light. I should have eaten more today.

Natasha and Clint are relaxing on the couch together, Clint's head resting on natashas lap. 

“Hey gorgeous! You’re finally here.” Natasha calls out. 

“Where is everyone else?” I say. 

“Steve and Tony are on their way up right now from the gym. Bruce is in his lab.”

Steve and Tony walk in right on cue, sweaty and holding hands. I almost faint from the cuteness. They give me a kiss at the same time on opposite cheeks. 

“You smell really good.” Tony says.

“She does. Are you wearing perfume?” Steve agrees.

“Bucky said the same thing. Maybe you guys just really like the smell of pizza.” I tease.

I plop myself on the couch, and pull out my phone to distract myself from the spinning feeling in my head. It’s grabbed out of my hand by Bruce. 

“No phones at pack night.” He gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh good you’re back. Tony and I are going to take a shower. we’ll get a movie started in a minute.”

Bruce goes to the Kitchen to make popcorn and Bucky sits next to me. “How is school?” 

“Busy but good.” 

“What do you want to do after you graduate?” 

“I don’t know.” I’m starting to feel really weird.

Bucky moves my hair over my shoulder and I shudder. 

“You ok?” 

“I’m fine” I mumble.

Bucky moves in, smells my neck and quickly shifts away.

“Get Steve,” He says to Clint, who jumps up and runs off.

“Mia, tell the truth. How are you feeling right now?” he moves my head, which I’m barely able to hold up, to look in my eyes. 

“Good” I lie.

Bucky leans into me and licks my neck.

I stand up.

“I don’t feel good, I think I have to go.”

“Sit down.” Bucky commands and I sit, my body moving by itself.

“STEVE!” bucky yells

I can barely see anything and people are starting to sound fuzzy.

“Bucky what are you doing?” Natasha says.

“She’s going to drop. 

Steve comes running in, wearing only underwear, Tony following closely behind.

“fine. just need wat.” I’m trying to fight my way out but I can’t.

“Beta’s don’t drop.” I hear Natasha say.

“They don't,” Tony answers. 

Bruce is looking at me. I didn’t notice him come back from the kitchen. He’s saying something that I can’t make out but sounds serious.

“Lay down.” Steve uses an Alpha command and I lay immediately, everything finally going completely black.

A man with dark curly hair is standing over me when I come to. He’s looking me over saying something but I’m not sure what. Bruce I remember. My mate Bruce. I feel so warm. I feel arms around me and look at them then look at the owner. I’m being held by Steve. Oh my god. Captain America is holding me in his lap. We’ve held hands, hugged, and given kisses on the cheeks but this is a lot.

“Shhh, doll, look at me. You’re safe. Come back for me. Yes that’s right. You’re being such a good girl.” 

I sit up slowly looking around. Everyone is gone except Steve and Bruce.

“Hey sweety, you’re ok. You just had your first drop. You need to stay still ok.” 

“My first what?” I say.

Bruce looks at me with concern. “Your first Omega drop.”

“I’m a Beta.” I say.

Steve and Bruce give each other a look. 

“Babydoll, you’re an Omega.” Steve says.

I shake my head, tears in my eyes. “No I’m not. I never presented. I’m a Beta.” 

Bruce takes my hand. 

“It’s extremely uncommon but sometimes Omegas won’t present until they meet their soulmates.” He feels my forehead. “you’re presenting right now honey.” 

My head is totally clear now and I scamper out of Steve's lap. 

“I have to go.” 

Steve shakes his head. “You’re not going anywhere. You’ll have to move into the tower earlier than anticipated. You can either have your heat alone or one of us will help you. Your choice.” 

I shake my head. “I have to get back. You said it was my choice to be here or not. That you won’t force me to be here. All my stuff is at home. My pillows...” 

Steve purses his lips and gives Bruce a look. “I’m on it.” 

“It’s ok Doll, Bruce is getting your stuff. I know this is hard, but I can’t let you leave.” 

I look at him before bolting. I have to get back home. It’s safe there, with pillows and blankets that smell like me.

“FRIDAY lock the floor” 

“Floor locked” Says FRIDAY, an AI who controls the tower. I press the button but nothing happens. Steve pulls me into a hug and I melt into him automatically. He picks me up and carries me to a large room. I recognize it as the room they’ve reserved for when I move in. They’ve shown it to me but I haven't spent time here.

He holds my face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry this is happening. We’ll get you everything you need but you need to decide something right now. Do you want someone to help you through your heat? I won’t be able to stay away if I don’t leave soon.” 

I shake my head no and Steve leaves me in the room, locking the door behind him. I try the doorknob and cry as everything starts to become real. Slick drips down my leg and I get a cramp. Shit. I’m an Omega.


	2. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW at the bottom!

I’m really glad that I’m a rare late presenter cause this heat shit is the actual worst. I spend four days in pain and nothing helps. They bring food and toys but none of it is what I need. On the morning of the fifth day I feel my head clear. I take a shower and get dressed. My mates move everything from my apartment to my new room at some point during my heat, which I barely remember happening, and I start sorting through all my belongings. I think about how my life has changed so fast. Everything I know about myself is wrong and I don’t know how to handle all of the conflicting emotions. FRIDAY interrupts my thoughts. 

“Steve has asked that you come to the kitchen at your earliest convenience miss.” 

I slowly twist the door knob, relieved to find unlocked. I take a deep breath and leave my room, padding to the kitchen. Everyone is eating breakfast and talking like life is normal and I didn’t just go through excruciating pain for five days. I guess they’re not the ones who went through it. It just feels weird that they’re acting so normal. I look past them towards the elevator doors. I take a few steps away from my mates and towards the exit, wanting to get out after being stuck inside for almost a week.

“Where are you going Doll?” Strong arms grasp my shoulders and pull me towards a chair at the kitchen bar. I look up and see everyone smiling at me. I gulp and sit down. Nobody says anything for a few minutes. 

I remember a time when I was in fifth grade and fell during a dance in front of my whole school. The feeling I’m having right now reminds me of how I felt with my parents after that happened. I’m embarrassed, feeling like I just tripped on stage and everyone saw it but isn’t saying anything. Steve puts a plate of eggs and fruit in front of me. 

“Let me know if it’s too much with everyone here. We need to have a pack meeting after breakfast if you’re up to it.” 

I nod, picking at my food and trying to ignore the awkwardness. 

After breakfast everyone heads to the living room and sits on the couch. I pull my legs up to my chest, hugging my knees and looking down.

Steve stands in front of everyone and starts talking. 

“Now that your heat is over we need to have a pack meeting. We need to go over our pack rules again. First, How are you feeling? Do you have any questions? 

“I um, I don’t know. I’m just kinda in shock I guess...” I shrug. 

“That’s to be expected, sweety” Says Natasha. 

Tony puts his hand on my back “It’s ok, we’ll help you adjust.”

“Why do we have to go over the rules again?” I ask.

I look around and see concern on everyone's faces.

“Remember when I told you that sometimes we have special rules that only apply to some of us? 

I nod slowly, not liking where this is going.

“There are some rules that only apply to you because you’re an Omega and we have a responsibility to keep you safe.” 

“Like what?”

“Always keep your phone on you, get permission before leaving the tower, and no being out past dark without one of us. More will probably come up but that’s it for now.” 

“Ok, but I work a lot of nights so…” 

“You’ll quit.” 

“I don’t want to quit.” 

“Mia...” 

“I like my job. I’m not quitting.” 

“You’ll quit and that’s final.” Steves tone leaves no room to argue

I bite my tongue and put my face in my knees holding back tears. 

“I’m filthy rich Mia, you don’t need to work or go to school.” Tony rubs circles on my back

His hand feels nice and comforting. I want to lean in closer but instead I move away from him. 

“I’m going to school.” I say definitely.

“No school.” Steve growls

“Yes school and Yes work!” 

“Steve…” Bruce says. 

“She can do school online right?” Clint jumps in

“We can talk about it.” Steve concedes.

I shake my head and stand up. 

“There won’t be talking about school or work. Thank you for everything, It’s all moving too fast and I need more time before… all this.” 

I run to the elevator but don’t make it all the way.

Steve comes up behind me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the living room. He sits me down where I was before and stands over me crossing his arms. 

“I know this is hard for you but you’re not leaving.” 

“But you said I could take my time.” 

“That was before.” 

“But.” I try to argue. 

“But nothing. It’s the law and It’s the right thing to do.” 

I glare at Steve. “Fuck you.” 

Steve’s eyes go dark and he turns to Tony.

“I think it’s been a lot for her, why don’t you take her back to her room.” 

Steve moves so his face is right in front of mine, looking in my eyes. 

“When you’re ready to talk you can come back out. When we talk again I’m expecting you to have a good attitude though ok?” 

I stomp off to my room, Tony following behind me. 

“Hey, It’s going to be ok kid.” 

“It’s not though.” I cry. 

Tony pulls me into a hug. 

“Hey, It’s ok shhhh. That’s a good girl. That’s my good Omega.” 

I hate that his words soothe me. He picks me up and lays me in the bed. 

“Will you stay?” I say

“I want to but I think Steve wants you to have some alone time and he’s the top dog.” 

I give a huff and pull the covers over my head. When I hear the door close I come out from the covers and look at the ceiling. I’m an Omega and I have a pack. They won’t let me leave. What do I do? The police wont help. My Alphas have the upper hand legally, even if my they weren’t the fucking Avengers. There are a lot of legal protections for Omegas in general. If the Alpha in question is a soulmate though the laws change and the Omega loses a lot of legal options. I can run away if I can get out of the tower. Do I want to run away though? This is where I belong and I know it. I want to make it work with my mates. I do love them, it's just hard getting used to being an Omega.

I spend all day and night in my room thinking and being generally stubborn. They occasionally bring me food and check on me but nobody talks to me. I finally decide I’m bored enough to come out and walk to the living room expecting to see everyone. To my surprise Bruce is the only one there, sitting and reading an incredibly thick book. 

“Where is everyone?” I ask, barely above a whisper.

“They’re training.”

“Why are you not with them.” 

“We didn’t want you to be alone.”

Bruce gives me a look that I don’t like; patronizing and sympathetic. I take a small step back.

“This feels like a good time to do your check up. It’s routine after presenting. I don’t think we’ve really talked about it but I’m a medical doctor and can do it quickly right now.” 

Bruce pulls out a large black tote and starts pulling things out. I back away. 

“Um, no thank you.” 

“Honey, this needs to happen, please sit.” 

“I went to the doctor last month.” 

Bruce steps away from his bag and towards me. 

“This is happening. You can sit here now or I can get one of the Alphas to come hold you down and then you’ll have to be punished after.” 

I blink back tears and go sit on the couch where he’s motioning. 

He does a normal check up that I’m used to at any doctor's office taking a few blood samples and asking some questions about my family and overall health.

“When was your last pap smear?” 

“Uh, I had one a few months ago. It was normal.” 

“Ok, I’m just going to do a basic exam. Just feeling around ok.” 

“NO.” I say clamping my legs shut. 

“I know this is hard but I need to make sure everything developed correctly during your heat.” 

He rubs my arms up and down soothing me before pushing me down. 

“Be good ok?” 

I cry, bringing my hands up to my face but don’t move. He pulls off my pants and underwear and pushes my legs up and apart as I shake with fear and embarrassment. 

“Shhh, it’s just a finger, I’m going in right now…. And that’s it. Everything is normal.” He pulls away and helps me put my clothes back on. I sit sniffling. It wasn’t that bad, just took me by surprise.

“Are you on birth control?” 

“Yeah I’m on the combination pill.”

“You’ll need to switch to an Omega one. I’ll write a new prescription.” 

I nod. 

Bruce puts all of his doctor stuff away and asks FRIDAY to let the others know We’re done. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me, rubbing my arm reassuringly. I snuggle into him, enjoying the comfort. The others come in a few minutes later, sweaty and in workout clothes. I have to look away when I see Bucky’s arms. I’ve never been so turned on by arms. Get a grip Mia. I focus on counting my toes. How many do I have again? I can’t remember. Everyone goes to shower and I lose myself in my mind. I’m still not totally convinced this isn’t all a dream. Once everyone is changed and in the living room Steve speaks. 

“You understand you have to stay here and why?” 

I nod. 

“Use your words, tell us why.” 

“It’s dangerous and illegal to live on my own.”

“I was thinking though…” 

“What honey? We want to help you adjust however we can” Bruce grabs my hand.

“Well Peter is an Alpha so I think it could be legal to live with him…” 

I shouldn’t have even suggested that. The way the alphas are looking at me right now makes me want to bare my neck. 

A low growl begins in all three of their chests and I actually do bare my neck tears falling down. 

“Guys stop! Natasha yells. 

“She’s not moving out, It’s ok.” Clint says.

“You’re not moving out.” all three of the alphas agree in unison.

“Mia, we’re not trying to be mean, we’re just trying to keep you safe.” Bruce says.

“I know but I’m still fucking pissed.” 

“Language.” 

I roll my eyes.

“Do you need more time?” 

“No.”

“Ok. let's just finish our meeting then. We usually all sleep in the pack bed but we get that what you’re going through is difficult so we won’t force it. We also won’t demand sex. You decide when you’re ready for that...” 

I interrupt him. “What about forced medical procedures?”

The temperature in the room drops a few degrees.

“We’ll require you to take care of yourself. We may have to interfere for your own good but only when necessary.” 

Bruce gives me a squeeze and I pull away. “No.” I say.

“I don’t want you saying no to non sexual advances Mia.” Steve growls.

“You said I could say no to anything.” 

“It’s different now, Babydoll. Omegas have different needs.” 

“Can’t I have more time before being pushed into all of this.” 

“I know it’s hard to understand after living like a Beta but the world works differently for you now. You’re biologically wired to need physical contact and attention. Without those things an Omega risks anxiety, depression, dropping, mood swings, headaches, weight loss, and more. That’s what we’re trying to prevent.” Bruce explains

“I have some books for you to read about Omegas. They might help you understand what’s going on with all the changes.” Steve grabs a few books off a bookcase and hands them to me. 

“If you have any questions you can also ask any of us Alphas or Bruce.”

I grab the books and stand up. “Can I go now?” 

“Yes we’re done.” 

I take the books over to a window with a nice fluffy chair and pick one up. The first chapter is about emotions in Omegas after soul bonding. According to the book it’s normal for Omegas to have a hard time adjusting to mates. At least I’m normal there, although I feel like any designation would have issues with the way this all went down. Being stripped so abruptly of everything you know. I put the book down. I don’t want to read about being an Omega, In fact I don’t want to think about it at all right now.

“Hey, You doing ok.” I look up to see Natasha smiling at me.   
“Uh, yeah. Hey, Steve said I can go out during the day as long as I take my phone and tell someone I’m leaving.” I look at her expectantly. 

“Where do you want to go.” 

“On a walk.”

“We have treadmills in the gym.” 

I shake my head. “I need to clear my head somewhere that doesn’t smell like you guys.” 

Natasha sighs. “Ok, I guess you’re right. After lunch. ok?”

I stand and give her a hug. “Thanks so much! Oh! uh, do you know where my phone went?”

“Yeah, it’s next to the elevator. Your laptop is there too.”

After lunch I run off to the elevator grabbing my phone, laptop, wallet, and shoes on the way. Tony sees me leaving and gives a look. I smile and wave bye as the doors close. 

As soon as I walk out I remember that it’s cold and in my haste I didn’t put on a coat. There’s no way I’m going back inside so I suck it up and start walking. Literally minutes later my phone buzzes.

[Steve] You need to come back. You forgot a coat. 

I roll my eyes and text back 

[Mia] I’m fine.

[Steve] No you’re not. Come back and get a coat. 

Every few minutes I get texts from various mates and then a few calls. I turn my phone off and keep walking, doing my best to hide from street cameras just in case. 

I slip into a cute little coffee shop. I get a drink, find a table in the back, and take my laptop out, getting to work on hacking into stark industries. 

“Oh. My. God.” I say as I break into a private network. All I hacked into is information on all the employees but I’m super proud of myself for getting in at all. I copy all the information and hide it on my computer. 

I take a longer look at the employee records. I know quite a few of the names, especially from the department that works the lobby. There’s one lobby employee I don’t recognise, Henry Dray. I’ll have to ask Frank about him the next time I see him. I start a google search for the name Henry Dray. I’m such a creep but I don’t care. I can feel myself getting pulled into a rabbit hole. I love puzzles and mysteries and this is as good as any other. I find a facebook profile that looks promising but don’t get the chance to look at it.

A tall Alpha walks into the coffee shop and I exhale. “Shit.” I say under my breath. 

Bucky pulls out the chair across from me, silently looking at me. His eyes are hard and I shrink down into my chair. 

“Bucky… I…” 

“Don’t.” 

I shut my mouth and look down.

Bucky takes out his phone.

“Yeah I found her... In a coffee shop… No, you’re the first I called… ok... Love you too.”

He stands up and holds a coat out for me. I put it on without a word. He grabs my laptop off of the table and asks for my phone which I hand him immediately. He takes my arm, pulling me out of the coffee shop and we walk back to the tower in silence, bucky holding onto me like I might run off at any second. 

It’s a fair assumption because when the elevator doors open and I see everyone looking at me with angry eyes I try to get out of his grip and ride the elevator back down

“Oh no you don’t.” 

Bucky's hand tightens around my arm, pulling me out so that we’re standing in the hallway. 

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have… I just… I’m sorry.” 

Steve crouches down a bit and pulls me into a hug.

“We’re amending a rule. You’re not allowed out of the tower at all without supervision.” 

“Why? I know I was wrong but...” 

“You ignored my texts and calls, ignored a direct order to come get a coat, and stayed out past dark. We’ve been worried, looking for you all day”

I have six people glaring at me and I can’t help but let a few tears fall from the stress.

I squirm out of Steve's arms. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

“You can after your punishment.” 

I try to run away but Steve grabs me and pulls me into my room, everyone on his tail.

“I’ll go easy since it’s your first time.”

He pulls down my pants, thankfully leaving my underwear in place and lays me over his legs. 

“I’ll start once you stop squirming.”

I go still and he starts assaulting my bottom. After ten painful strikes he asks me to tell him what I did wrong. I stay silent and he does five more. 

“I turned off my phone and stayed out past dark. I'm sorry everyone.” I cry. 

Steve lifts me up and gives me a hug. 

“We just want to keep you safe.” 

“I know… Can I take a shower now?” I say.

Steve holds me in his lap.

“You can in five minutes. You need to be held after being punished.” 

After five minutes Steve sighs and lets me go.

“dinner is in thirty.” 

I slam the door, locking it behind me. I hear them talking from the other side of the door. 

“I knew Omegas are a lot of work but this is… is she ok?” I hear Clint.

“She just needs time and clear boundaries. We gave her too much freedom from the beginning. She’s had a really traumatic week and we didn’t set her up to succeed...” Steve says.

“Steve is right. We shouldn’t have let her out. She’s going to be more difficult than a typical Omega due to the late presentation. We need to watch her closely for a while until her hormones regulate and she gets used to her designation. Even after that We’re looking at more mood fluctuations than a typical Omega.” Bruce says.

“It’s just so different than before. She’s so different.” Natasha adds

“We failed her.” Steve says. 

“Don’t do that Steve. We’re all getting used to this, not just her.” 

The group's voices start to fade as they exit my room. I jump in the shower, sit down with my legs tucked into my body and cry. I let the warm water soothe the coldness in my heart. My feelings are confusing and I don’t know how to handle them. I do feel bad for not listening. The spanking I received actually relieved a lot of anxiety and I had to force myself out of Steve's lap afterward. I’m mad at the situation but not at my mates. I understand that everything they do is out of love for me. It’s still hard though. It’s hard that my whole identity has completely changed in the span of a week, that my relationships with everyone I know are different. I know being an Omega isn’t a bad thing but right now It feels like the worst thing ever. 

“Hey, dinner is ready!” Tony’s voice yells from outside the door.

“I’m not hungry!” 

“Nice try. We eat together even if we’re not hungry. Finish up and come on out.” 

I get dressed and head to the dining table where everyone is already sitting. A plate of food is already at my place and I sit down. I stare into space refusing to respond to anything.

The Alphas look like they’re about to explode but don’t push. After everyone is finished I Throw my uneaten food in the trash and go back to my room without a word.

Steve follows me in, closing the door behind him. I ignore him, brush my teeth, and put on a large tee shirt for bed.

“Mia.” 

“Steve.” 

“We’re going to watch a movie.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

Steve sighs. 

“Today was partly my fault. My instincts were telling me not to let you out alone but I thought giving you some of the freedom you’re used to would help the transition. I was wrong and I’m sorry you ended up in that situation.” 

Steve pulls me into a hug. 

“I’m going to keep you safe Mia.”

My body starts to relax, feeling secure and content in steve's arms. I yawn and snuggle into my Alpha. 

“I’ll let you go to bed but tomorrow I want you to participate more, ok?” 

“Yes Alpha.” 

Steve tucks me in, kissing me on the head.

“I love you Mia.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> Forced medical procedure  
>  Forced touching (Non sexual)
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left nice comments on the first chapter!


	3. sick of it.

I wake up freezing. My throat hurts and I cough involuntarily a few times. Please don’t be sick. Please don’t be sick. Please don’t be sick. I go to the shower and move my body under the hot water, trying to get rid of the chills. There’s a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey, are you coming out for breakfast?” Bucky says

“I’m not really hungry. I think I’m going to go back to bed.”

“Mia.” Bucky warns

“Ok, yes I’m coming.”

I don’t want them to know I'm sick. I feel like it will just remind everyone of yesterday. I should have brought a coat or gone back for one but I didn’t. These are natural consequences. I deserve all the pain I’m in right now. I think about my parents' relationship growing up and how whenever my mom was sick my dad wouldn’t leave her side. My Alphas are even more protective than my dad. I can’t know how they’ll react but I have a feeling they’ll be pretty overbearing.

I get out of the shower, put on my warmest loungewear, and go to the kitchen. 

“Hey doll, how are you doing?” Bucky tries to hug me but I back up, awkwardly shooting handguns at him. Smooth. 

“Hey, good.” I give him an unnatural looking smile. God, I’m so bad at lying

“You ok doll?” Everyone is staring at me. 

“Yeah totally fine. You know, uh, Omega mood swings or whatever.” 

I force myself to down a glass of water and eat a bagel. The Alphas can totally tell something is off. Actually everyone can tell something is off. They’re mostly letting me have space though. Bucky has been staring at me without blinking for ten minutes. It’s super creepy and uncomfortable. I try to ignore him and act like I’m not in a ton of pain. 

As soon as I close the door to my room I start coughing. I slip into bed and drift in and out of consciousness for the whole morning. My throat starts hurting a lot and I start coughing more and more. There’s knocking on my door and Natasha walks in. 

“Hey, It’s lunch.” 

“Ok, I’ll be out in a minute.” I say. My voice is hoarse and Natasha takes a step closer. 

“Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, just took a little nap... Still waking up” I say, forcing myself to sit up and talk normally even though there’s a stabbing pain in my throat. 

I make my way to the kitchen shivering and suppressing a cough.

“You’re not ok.” Bucky says, his eyes boring into me.

Tony and Steve walk in the kitchen together and stop at the same time, turning to me. 

Tony’s eyes narrow. “Ok, you smelled off this morning but now you smell…” 

“...Like you’re in distress.” Steve finishes. 

I take a few steps back. 

“I’m totally fine.” 

Bruce walks over to me and rests the back of his hand on my forehead.

“She’s burning up.” 

I start coughing uncontrollably and the next thing I know Bucky is sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me back to my room. Bruce leaves to retrieve some doctor stuff and everyone else joins us in my room.

“I’m so confused. Why would you lie about being sick?” Clint asks.

“I didn’t want anyone to worry. It’s what I deserve anyway.” 

The alphas growl. 

“Guys stop that, it’s ok.” Natasha yells, moving towards me and taking my hand. 

“Why do you feel that way.” 

“I didn’t listen and now I’m sick.” I pull the blanket higher, noticeably shivering now. 

Steve gets in my bed and puts his arm around me, pulling my feverish body into his warmth.

“This isn’t what you deserve. Please don’t hold onto any guilt about yesterday.” 

Bruce comes in and takes my temperature, looks in my throat, and does a test.

“You have strep throat. I’ll get you some antibiotics, just rest and drink water. you should start feeling better within a day of starting the antibiotics.”

Bruce pauses, looking at me with concern before speaking again.

You need to tell us when you’re sick Mia. Strep throat could lead to complications if left untreated.”

I hang my head. “I’m so sorry Bruce. I thought I just had a fever and could handle it on my own.” I whisper.

Bruce takes my hand in his, putting his other hand on the side of my face and moving his thumb up and down my cheek. 

“You don’t need to handle things on your own anymore... And I can’t tell you how sad it makes me that you felt like you needed to punish yourself. You never need to do that ok? Please tell me you’ll come to me if you get sick.”

“I’ll tell you next time… I’m so sorry.” I cough a few times and snuggle into Steve. 

“Can I sleep now?”

“Yes Doll, Please sleep. I’ll wake you up when It’s time to take medicine.” Steve says.

I fall asleep, safe in my Alpha's embrace. He wakes me up briefly to take some antibiotics and I fall back out of consciousness. 

I was right in my assumption that the Alphas wouldn’t leave me alone while I’m sick. I wake up and look over to see all three Alphas sitting in my bed, wide awake, staring at me with huge, wild looking eyes. 

“Drink this.” Tony shoves a bottle of water in my face. I drink a few sips and move to stand.

“Where are you going?” Steve asks. All three of them jump out of bed on high alert.

“To the bathroom” I say. 

I make my way to the bathroom with all three of them following behind me. 

“Uh… can I have some privacy? 

“No.” 

I gulp. “FRIDAY will you tell one of the Betas I need them.”

A few minutes later Bruce walks in. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“They won’t let me use the bathroom” I whine.

“She can use the bathroom. We just can’t let her go alone.” Steve says

I give Bruce a pleading look and he lets out a sigh.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine for a few minutes.” 

“She might die,” Bucky takes a step closer to me.

Bruce looks at me apologetically.

“What if she leaves the door open and you look away.” 

“Not Ideal but it could work.” Tony says.

“Ok, fine we’ll do that.” I say shifting on my feet. I really have to pee.

“FRIDAY, let us know after two minutes passes... Alright, be fast.” Steve says

I groan, moving quickly to the toilet to pee as they turn away. 

After I finish and wash my hands Bucky swoops my up and carries me back to the bed. I fall asleep again while they watch me. 

They finally start giving me space after my fever breaks and within twenty four hours everything is pretty much back to normal.   
I wake up early the next morning, feeling completely better and head to the kitchen. Tony is sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee. I fill my own mug and try to walk out but Tony stops me.

“Why don’t you come sit here next to me.” 

“Why don’t I take my coffee over there and stare into space?” I say. 

“Why don’t you sit right here.” Tony says with an edge of Alpha command to it. 

I give a huff and sit next to him.

“So, Mia.” 

“So, Tony.”

“Your roommate, Peter Parker.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I didn’t realize you two were roommates until we went to get your stuff. I love that kid.” 

“You know him?” 

“Yeah he’s pretty close to all of us actually. He’s uh, he has an... internship for me. It definitely helped ease all of our minds when we found out he was your roommate.” 

“Why didn’t you say you knew him earlier?” 

“There hasn’t really been a good time I guess. You were in heat, then running off, then sick...”

“Oh yeah… So all of you love and trust Peter?” 

“Yep.” 

“Why did you have such a strong reaction when I asked if I could keep living with him?”

Tony’s face goes dark and he lets out a low growl. I shift in my seat whimpering a bit.

“It’s not Peter we’re against, in fact he’s the first one i’d call if you were ever in trouble and I couldn’t get there. We hate the idea of you living anywhere other than with us, where you belong. You could have suggested moving back in with your parents and we would’ve reacted the same way.”

“Oh.” It makes sense and I feel a little dumb for ever even suggesting the idea.

I bite my lip, thinking about Peter and how different my life was just a few weeks ago. It feels like it’s been months since I’ve seen him. I think about the last time we talked. He was helping me with some homework.... 

“What are you thinking about.” 

“Talking about peter reminded me about everything I’ve had to give up in the last week.” 

Tony puts his hand over mine. “We’re not going to make you stop school. And you can work after you graduate as long as it’s something safe. I can pull strings at Stark industries if you want or you can find a remote position.”

I sniffle a little. “Thanks, It kinda feels like everything is being pulled out from under me right now.”

“I promise It’ll get better. We’re on your side Mia.” 

We sit in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Once everyone else wakes up it gets to be too much and I pull away, getting as much space from the others as I can. 

“Did you eat already Mia?” Bucky asks

“Yeah.” 

“You had a cup of coffee” Tony scoffs.

“That’s what I normally have for breakfast.”

“Drinking a cup of coffee is not the same as eating breakfast.”

“I put milk and sugar in it!” 

“Mia, I know you’re hungry. You’re getting over being sick and need to eat. Get your butt back in the kitchen and eat something of substance right now.” Steve raises his voice. 

I get a bowl of cereal and sit back down next to Tony, eating in silence. I realize once I start eating that Steve is right and I am super hungry. 

Chatter goes on all around me and I try to drown it out but someone is yelling my name and it brings me back. 

“Sorry, what” 

“I thought we could go shopping in a bit. I love the guys but sometimes it’s nice to go with someone who also has boobs.” Natasha is looking at me expectantly.

“Sure, sounds good.” 

I finish my cereal and go to the sink, rinse my bowl, and put it in the dishwasher. 

I fill my coffee again and head out of the kitchen, sit on my favorite chair and look at my phone while sipping my coffee. I look up information about Omegas. After I didn’t get my heat I put the whole Omega thing behind me. I’ve had Omega friends in the past and my mom is an Omega but I don’t actually know that much about it. My mom never did Omega stuff in front of me. I never saw her drop or get punished or anything. She always said that she didn’t want to have the Omega talk until after I presented, that I shouldn’t have to think about designations until I had to. I should probably give her a call or something and let her know everything that’s happened. I have an ok relationship with my mom. I love her and she loves me but... And I know it sounds horrible, I don’t really like her. We’re just so different. I haven't called her since I first met my mates but she hasn’t called me either. We’re content living separately and just talking occasionally.

[Mia] Hey, presented as an Omega. Doing fine. Just wanted to let you know.

[Mom] Thanks for letting me know. Do you want the Omega talk?

[Mia] No thanks. 

[Mom] Ok. Your father says to stay safe. xoxo

I look at a Wiki article for about five minutes before wanting to stop. I sigh and tilt my head back . “Fuck.” I say to myself. 

Bucky is next to me a second later, pulling up a chair to sit across from me. “What’s wrong.”

“Shit. Bucky you scared me.”

“Language Mia.” I hear from the kitchen.

I glare in Steve's direction before turning to Bucky. 

“Nothings wrong, it's all just a lot.”

“Ah, well is there anything I can do to help?” 

I shake my head. 

“I think you’ll enjoy being an Omega with time. I’m here for you whenever you need me. We’re all on your side Mia.” Bucky smiles, taking my hand.

“Thanks Bucky.” I lean over and give him a kiss, he pushes back into me, grabbing the back of my head and kissing me deeper. I pull away after a few seconds. 

“Woah.”

I think I’ve discovered a perk to being an Omega. Kissing was fun before but now it’s… unreal. It feels almost like getting buzzed. I feel light headed and happy. 

Bucky gives a triumphant smirk.

“Hey Mia ready to go?” Natasha approaches us, putting her arms around Bucky and pecking him on the cheek. 

“Yeah.”

I grab my stuff and head to the elevator. When we enter the Lobby I turn to Natasha. 

“I’m going to say hi to my friend really quickly. Is that ok?” Natasha smiles and nods and I go to the desk. 

“Mia! Long time no see.” 

“Hey Frank.” 

“An Avengers mate and Omega.” He whistles. 

“You know me. Never do anything halfway.” I laugh.

“How is everything?” 

“A big adjustment but good, Hey do you know Henry Dray?”

“Oh, yeah Henry.” 

“Why have I never heard about him?”

“He’s like the least dramatic person ever. There’s just no gossip there.” 

“Everyone has gossip!” 

“Henry doesn’t.” 

Natasha comes up behind me and places her hand on my back. 

“We have to go.” 

“Nice seeing you Mia… Ma’m” He nods to Natasha.

We spend several hours shopping. I can tell that Natasha isn’t really into it. She’s obviously just trying to get me to, I don't know, open up or something. I do have fun though. Shopping isn’t an activity I’m super into but I don’t hate it either. I’ve never really had the money to buy anything so I haven't spent much time in malls. Natasha insists on buying me a few outfits. I want to refuse but she’s insistent. She picks out a few things for herself as well. We mostly just walk around and talk. We stop at a sandwich place for lunch and sit, having a nice time just being together. 

“This is nice.” Natasha says. 

“Yeah, thanks for taking me out. I was feeling a little claustrophobic.”

“Hey, no problem. You’ll still get to do all this stuff. We’re all on your side. We just want to keep you safe and happy.”

I narrow my eyes. I Know what they’re doing. They’re not even being subtle about it, using the same words like a planned attack. ‘We’re on your side.’ 

“First Tony, then Bucky and now you.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” I say and get up, leaving out the back of the restaurant. I walk several blocks and sit at a park bench. My phone starts ringing and I shut it off. I’m already in trouble, might as well make it double. I watch a small child fall in the mud, their mother is obviously very stressed. I start laughing then I start crying then I punch my fist down on the bench in anger. Ok, I admit that I might not be the most emotionally stable person right now. Their worry and general protectiveness may be a bit justified. I read that the mood swings can be bad the first few months after presenting but this is ridiculous. I pick myself up and head back to the restaurant. She’s gone, of course, so I turn my phone on. 

[Natasha] Are you ok?

[Natasha] Where are you?

[Natasha] Answer your phone. I’m just worried. 

[Steve] answer your phone Mia. tell us where you are. 

[Bucky] Mia, We’re worried about you

[Tony] Mia call one of us now

[Bruce] Mia! You’re ok. Just call one of us

[Clint] Not this again. Mia just call one of us.

[Steve] you’re in so much trouble. 

Ten missed calls. Nice.

[Me] I’m back at the restaurant.

My phone rings immediately and I answer. 

“I'm coming back to get you.” Natasha says.

“Ok.” 

I hang up and stand on the sidewalk swinging my foot back and forth absentmindedly. 

Natasha arrives in a cab a few minutes later and motions me to get in, which I do.

The ride back is quiet. Once we reach the tower Natasha takes my hand. 

“Why?” 

“I just freaked out.” I shrug

When we get back I try to go straight to my room but Natasha grabs my arm and leads me to the large couch where everyone is waiting.

Steve is sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. 

“You want to explain what happened?” 

“I caught onto what you’re all doing and it made me really upset. I told her I was going to go to the bathroom but walked off instead. It was Omega mood swings, really not my fault”

“Ok, first of all mood swings aren't a good excuse for walking away and shutting your phone off. You just got in trouble for that same thing two days ago Mia. This is very serious and can’t keep happening. Mood swings can make you angry or sad but don’t make you unintelligent. You were fully aware what you were doing was wrong. Secondly, what do you mean by ‘what we’re all doing?”’ 

“Telling me that you’re all on my side, trying to convince me to be happy.”

“I’m sorry, You’re upset that everyone’s been telling you they love you?” Clint starts laughing

“Clint.” Steve says. 

“I, um well when you put it that way… I may have overreacted. It just feels manipulative I guess.”

“We’re just trying to show you we care.” Steve says

“We may have come on a bit strong…” Natasha points out.

“No, I’m sorry, you’re right. I’m honestly not sure anymore why It made me so upset. And you’re right, leaving the restaurant and turning my phone off was a conscious decision. I could have sat in the bathroom or told Nat that I wanted to go home...”

“Ok, well we’ll try to tone it down a bit but I can’t promise anything. We’ve talked about supporting you emotionally but I promise we didn’t have a plan or anything. We want to make you happy but we’re not trying to force happiness.”

I nod and look down knowing what’s coming next.

“I’m sorry Mia but You broke the rules and now you have to face consequences. You can pick which Alpha you want. It will be twenty. Ten for walking away, and ten for turning your phone off… but this time will be bare bottomed with the spoon too.”

“But...” 

Steve gives me a look and I stop talking.

I don’t want any of them to spank me but I pick Tony because he’s the most human of the alphas when he’s out of the Ironman suit. 

“Can we do it somewhere more private?” I say, not liking the idea of being naked from the waist down in front of everyone.

“no.”

I sigh and walk over to Tony. He pulls down my pants and underwear and pulls me over his lap. It’s even more humiliating than last time. The first five swats aren’t too bad but they start getting worse and somewhere between seven and fifteen I lose count from the pain. 

“Last one” Tony says as he slaps my bottom so hard I scream. 

After he’s done he helps me pull my pants up and pulls me into his lap. 

“It’s ok baby. You did so good.” 

After I stop crying Tony asks me. “Do you understand why you were punished?

I nod.

“Tell us why please.” 

“I walked away and ignored your calls. It was mean spirited and rash.” 

Tony kisses my head. 

“Yeah baby we just want to keep you safe.” 

“I know,” I say.

He holds me for half an hour before letting me up and I spend the rest of the afternoon in my room. Clint slips in to let me know when it’s time for dinner.

“Do I have to go to dinner?” I ask already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, sorry girly.” 

We walk holding hands to the dining table and I sit in the same spot as the night before. I stare into space again trying to let my mind be in a different room but Tony nudges me under the table. 

“You’re not doing that again.” he says, pointing at my food. 

I pick up my fork and take a bite. 

“So what do you guys actually do?”

“We fight bad guys. We mostly fight an organization called HYDRA. When we’re not doing that we train and do research. Tony owns Stark Industries and Bruce is… really smart.” 

“What about me? I have a mean left hook. I could totally fight some bad guys.” 

The table is silent. 

“Relax, I’m being sarcastic. You guys don’t even let me out of the building by myself.” 

The Alphas don’t think my joke was funny but the Betas all react with smiles and Clint has to leave the room because he can’t stop laughing at the Alphas.

“It’s just… you’re faces..” He says as he exits the room.

After dinner we all make our way to the living room.

“Whose turn is it to pick a movie?” 

“It’s mine!” Clint yells. 

Everyone groans. 

“The office!” 

Natasha puts on the office with a sigh.

“What’s wrong with the office?” I say.

“The first few times though the series was really funny. Now it's…” Bruce starts

“Getting old.” Natasha finishes.

“Ah ok. Can I go to bed?” 

Steve walks up to me and grabs my waist, pulling me to the couch and into his lap. 

“No, but you can fall asleep. We’ll carry you back to bed.” 

His grip on me is iron and I relax into him, too tired to fight off the Omega instincts telling me to cuddle. 

I do end up falling asleep, lulled by Steve's warm body and nice smell. I don’t think I even make it half way through one episode. 

I wake up in the middle of the night to find myself in my own bed. I pick up my phone and read a text. 

[Peter] Hope you’re doing well.

[Mia] Hey! sorry I haven't texted you at all since everything. It’s all just so crazy.

Peter texts back right away 

[Peter] What are you doing up in the middle of the night? Oh, and it’s not a big deal I get it.

[Mia] I can’t sleep. You’re up right now too. Oh hey, you never told me you know my mates!

[Peter] You didn’t tell me your mates are the Avengers! I would have mentioned it if I had known that.

[Peter] Tony said earlier that you’re under house arrest. Or at least implied it… He wouldn’t say what happened… What did you do?

[Mia] Yeah I may have run off and turned my phone off… Twice. Oh and the first time I didn’t bring a coat... and I got sick… and I was gone for like six hours. 

[Peter] Haha of course you did. Do you know when they’re letting you out again?

[Mia] No idea why?

[Peter] I just miss you. 

[Mia] I miss you too. I’ll ask if you can come visit… no promises though.

[Peter] Awesome. Yeah I work with Mr. Stark and I know Cap… I totally understand if it will be a while.

[Peter] Just lmk

The next morning I corner Clint, who I think will be the easiest to manipulate. Natasha is wary after the lunch incident and Bruce is… Well he’s Bruce. 

“So… I’d love to go visit Peter… on my own.” 

“Oh you’re sneaky.” Clint ruffles my hair

“The Alphas have made it very clear that I’m not allowed to give you permission for anything.”

“What if he comes here?” 

“That sounds fine to me…” 

My face lights up.

“...But again, I can’t give you permission for anything. I can help you ask Steve though... STEVE?” 

“What’s up Clint.” Steve gives Clint a kiss. 

“Mia wants Peter to visit.” 

Steve thinks for a few minutes. 

“My main worry is that seeing him will bring up a lot of emotions and trigger a drop... Here’s what we’ll do. After you get all set up with school, in a good routine, and have a drop you can have him over.”

“School?” I perk up.

“We’re getting you registered for a half semester. You start at the end of the week.” 

I jump up and give Steve a hug.

“Thanks steve.” 

[Mia] ok, so it’s going to be a few weeks but you can come over.

[Peter] That’s actually sooner than I was expecting.

[Mia] Me too honestly. Oh! And I’m starting school again.

[Peter] Nice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if crazy Alpha taking care of sick Omega is a thing. I don't think I've read it in anything before... I love it so much tho. I can't stop laughing thinking about Mia waking up and them just sitting there looking at her with crazy eyes. "She might die." Lmao.


	4. Left out

About a week later I wake up feeling off, my emotions all over the place. I recognize the symptoms. I’m dropping. It’s actually way past due for a drop. Bruce said it could take up to a year for my hormones to completely regulate and I should start having them more and more frequently until then. I’ll probably drop every other week or so after the hormones settle although it could happen more or less. I let out a moan. Ok, I’m not doing this with them. I still don’t feel comfortable enough around my mates, and with the whole omega thing in general, to let them drop me.

I read online about dropping. Basically, I go into a comatose state where my emotions take over. I should drop lower and lower until I faint then come back up slowly. It’s the best to have an Alpha for a drop but it can happen without one. They can force drops by acting possessive, demanding, and controlling Using Alpha commands to make the Omega do and say things. Bucky and Steve did this during my first drop when they told me to sit and lay down. They can also use corporal punishment in addition. Depending on how close an Omega is to dropping it could take a lot of effort or very little, like my first drop. After the drop happens the alpha starts pulling the Omega back out slowly and in a controlled way. Drops can be dangerous if they happen without an Alpha. If I faint standing up I could hit my head. If I’m not somewhere I feel comfortable I might hurt myself trying to get somewhere more safe. Without an Alpha there’s also a risk of seizures. Something about Alpha pheromones helping. I’m not completely sure how it works and I don’t really care. I take a few deep breaths and tell myself to act stable before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. 

I’m dropping on my own.

“Hey doll, how did you sleep?” 

Bucky hugs me from behind, giving me a kiss on the head. 

I mumble “Yeah, good.” and slip out of his arms to get a cup of coffee, taking it to my normal chair by the window to sit and drink it. 

“Mia, we’ve had this conversation before. A cup of coffee isn’t an appropriate breakfast.” Steve calls from the kitchen.

I storm to the kitchen and grab an apple taking it back to my chair. I’m just not hungry in the mornings. I shouldn’t have to eat breakfast if I don’t want to. I consider throwing the apple across the room but remind myself that my emotions are heightened right now and if I do that they’ll know that I’m about to drop.

“Stop thinking so hard kid.” Tony gives me a playful shove on the shoulder.

“Huh?” I look at my shoulder confused and offended by the shove.

“You look like you’re thinking about something really serious. You ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, just tired I guess.” 

The longer I’m awake the more irritated I become.

I stand up and go to my room to start school work but Steve calls everyone to the living room for a meeting before I can do anything. I take a seat next to Clint, who puts his arm around me and squeezes my shoulder. 

“Mia, you haven't experienced this yet but today is what we call a code Lerna day. Some new information came in about HYDRA and we’ll have to spend the day in meetings. I want you to stay on this floor ok?”

“Will you have to go on a mission.” 

“Maybe. If we do we’ll most likely only be gone for twenty four hours or so. Sometimes we’re gone for a little longer, like a week and sometimes it’s a quick in and out mission.” 

“Ok, whatever.” I stand up to go to my room, my emotions feeling more unstable by the minute.

“Where are you going?”

“I thought we were done.” I cross my arms. 

“You know how this works Mia, I’ll dismiss everyone when we’re done.” 

I huff and sit down. 

“Mia, what is this attitude?” Steve comes close and looks in my face.

“Are you dropping?” he says softly.

Keep calm, don’t show emotion.

“I’m fine, just didn’t sleep well last night.” The lie physically hurts but I keep it together. Steve gives Bruce a look and he comes over, looking in my eyes and feeling my pulse.

“Honey, you’re showing symptoms of dropping...” 

I pull my strength together to smile “I promise I just didn’t sleep well last night. I’ll get one of you if I need to drop.” 

Everyone is looking at me with concern. 

“You’re going to be in big trouble if you’re lying about this,” Steve warns.

“I know.” And I don’t care.

Steve finally concedes, “Ok, We’re in meetings all day but you can ask FRIDAY to contact us if you need us. We’ll come back for a short lunch. Ok?”

“Ok” 

“Alright you’re dismissed.” 

Everyone scatters and I almost run back to my room, going straight to the bathroom and vomiting. I spend a few minutes crying then rinse my mouth out and head into my room. I decide I need to drop soon if I want to get it over with before they come back for lunch. I google how to force a drop without an Alpha. It was originally a fight or flight reaction for Omegas to get out of bad situations. It’s evolved over time to also happen as a way of managing emotions. it still does happen in emergency situations too but not often. I need to overwhelm my brain, thinking about things that worry me. I sit and think. I think about how I haven’t been allowed to visit my friends in weeks, how sometimes I feel trapped here. How they won’t let me work anymore and I can’t attend classes in person. How I didn’t want to eat breakfast this morning. I start to realize that I have so much fear. My mates are all superheroes who are constantly in dangerous situations. I hate that I’m not part of that too. That they’re all up in a meeting and I’m down here. I admit to myself but I’m worried about them. I worry all the time. I feel myself starting to spin down. It’s happening. I drop lower and lower into an omega space and barely hear my door opening before blacking out. 

“You’re ok, you’re safe. Come back to me.” 

I start coming to and snuggle into the large arms holding me. 

“That’s it, come back now. You’re ok, you’re safe.” 

My mind gets more and more clear until I finally look around and notice what’s happening. I’m sitting in Tony’s lap. Oh. I pull myself out of his lap. 

“You good now?” I nod, my eyes downcast. 

Tony tucks me into bed and lies next to me until my body completely relaxes and my head is totally clear. 

“Look at me.” Tony’s voice is stern.

I look, clenching my jaw and balling my fists. 

“I’m going to go back now.” He cups my face with one hand and strokes my hair with the other.. “I want you to stay in this bed until I come get you ok?” 

I nod.

“Words.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

“FRIDAY, tell me if she gets out of the bed or shows any signs of distress.”

“Copy that Boss.” 

He leaves me in the bed and I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about how much trouble I’m in. Now that my head is clear I realize I should’ve told them what was going on, or at least not lied when they asked me. I guess my decision making skills are a little questionable when I’m on the verge of dropping.

My computer is on my nightstand and I grab it. I should be doing homework but I don’t feel like it. Henry Dray pops into my mind and I start searching all over the internet for him. I pull up the information I have from Stark Industries and look for anything that might be off. Frank is right that this guy has no drama. Something feels off about all of it and I want to know more. He lives nearby. I’m looking on a map when Tony walks in. 

“Hey, it’s time for lunch.” 

I delete my history, turn my laptop off and set it to the side 

“Please Tony. I’m not hungry” and I don’t want to face everyone. 

I pull the cover up over my head.

Tony ripps the cover off and picks me up, depositing me on the floor.. 

“Tough cookies.” 

I groan but follow him to the kitchen. Everyone is looking at me and I hide behind Tony, embarrassed. He pulls me away from him, motioning for me to sit at the table. 

“So when you told us earlier you were not dropping?” Steve crosses his arms.

“I lied.” 

“How did you know to come back?” I ask.

“FRIDAY” 

I feel a little stupid thinking I wouldn’t get found out. Of course FRIDAY was watching.

“I don’t like that I’m being spied on.” I say. 

“And I don’t like that we have to spy on you. You just proved it’s necessary though” Steve says. 

I glare at steve.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Natasha asks. 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to handle it myself I guess.” 

“Mia… Do you understand how dangerous it is to drop by yourself?” Bruce asks gently.

“I know there are risks like seizures and falling…” 

“Exactly. This is a very serious thing. You put yourself in real danger.” 

“I was safe. I stayed on my bed so I wouldn’t hit my head and I did all the steps I found on the internet.” 

The Alphas sit still and unblinking.

“She’s ok, she’s safe guys.” Natasha says.

“I know I’m fine, I just need a minute. You doing ok Tony? Bucky?” Steve says

“Yeah I’m fine. I think because I’m the one that helped her out of it It’s a little easier for me.”

“Totally chill.” Says bucky

“What does that mean?” Steve asks.

“I’m pretty sure it means I feel ok.” Bucky explains.

“Can you guys explain to me exactly what the big deal is? It sounds like she did it safely.” Clint asks.

“You can’t really drop safely without an Alpha. You can drop safer but not safely.” says Bruce. 

Clint looks at me with sad eyes. 

“I know I need to be punished.” I say. 

“Do you want to do that now or after lunch?” 

“Now.”

“Tony?” Tony nods and pulls me over his lap, pulling my pants down. 

“Ten for the lie and ten for putting yourself in a dangerous position. I hang my head resigned with the punishment.

When he finishes he pulls me into his lap and hugs me tight. Do you understand what you did?” 

I sniffle. “I lied and could have hurt myself.” 

The team starts getting food together. I stay in Tony's lap, holding onto him the whole lunch. They don’t make me talk or eat.

I spend the afternoon doing homework while everyone is in meetings. before I know it they’re back for dinner. 

I’m typing on my laptop when Natasha comes in. “We’re ordering dinner.”

“K” I don’t look up from my typing. She comes and lays next to me, tickling my feet. 

“Hey!” I laugh and finish a sentence before closing my laptop and setting it to the side. 

I move to lie next to her and cuddle in close. We snuggle comfortably, her stroking my hair. I move my face towards hers and we kiss. Kissing her is soft and sweet. I push my tongue against her mouth and she opens up letting me in. I run my hand over her breast. She does the same to me before moving her hand under my shirt and feeling my bare skin. She pushes me into the bed and climbs on top of me, kissing and sucking at my neck. Clint is yelling that dinner is here and Natasha gets off of me, panting and smiling. She strokes the side of my face and kisses me once more.

“Let’s eat some dinner, little one” She says. My heart skips a beat. She’s never called me little one. I love it. 

We walk to the dining table holding hands and sit next to each other. I get a small plate of food and Steve piles more on. it’s a ridiculous amount of food. I’ve been lying in my bed all day barely moving so I’m not really hungry. 

“Hey!” 

“You ate an apple for breakfast and skipped lunch. Eat everything on your plate.” 

I look around pleading with my eyes. 

“We’re not going to help you. I agree, your eating habits aren’t healthy” Natasha says.

“Lots of people have similar eating habits. It’s called intermittent fasting and it can be healthy. Sometimes I eat big meals and sometimes I hardly eat at all.” 

“You are not a lot of people. You’re an Omega. You need to be eating throughout the day and not wait like you do. Also, intermittent fasting is real and can be healthy but what you do isn't intermittent fasting.” Bruce says 

“I still don’t get the big issue” I pick at my food.

“It wouldn’t be so bad for a healthy, young, Beta but Omegas have different needs. Blood sugar problems affect Omegas at a higher rate than the other designations. That’s why we didn’t say anything when you were a Beta.” I try to argue but Bruce cuts me off. “Yes we noticed and cared when you were a Beta but the risk now is greater than it was before ” 

I take a big bite of my food and chew it obnoxiously. 

“Ok, new rule. You need to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner from now on.” Steve says

I roll my eyes. 

“Attitude Mia. The next thing you say had better be yes Alpha and not a snarky comment or look.” 

“Yes Alpha.” I eat the rest of my plate and actually feel really good after. They’re always annoyingly right about everything.

\---

Peter is coming today and I’m beyond excited. It’s been over a month now since I’ve left the tower on my own, although I have gone out a few times with my mates. I start to find a groove with my mates. Sometimes I even forget I’m an Omega... Sometimes.

I hear the elevator open and run to greet Peter. I almost trip on my way into his arms but he catches me. I start crying uncontrollably, tucking my face into his chest. 

“Woah, you really are an Omega now with the crying and stuff.” He spins me around. 

“I’m sorry Peter!” I sniffle.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s Mia 2.0 now with more crying and scary mates.” 

I laugh and we walk to the kitchen.

“Peter! Good to see you” Bucky says.

“You too Buck,” Peter waltzes to the fridge and gets a soda. 

“Hey kid.” Tony calls from the living room where he’s sitting with Bruce, Clint, and Steve. 

“Hey Mr. Stark.” Peter says. 

“Dinner will be here in forty five minutes.” calls Natasha from the kitchen table where she’s typing at a computer. 

I grab Peter's hand and pull him away, sprinting to my room and closing the door behind us.

“Why the kidnapping?” 

“I love them but they can be….”

Steve sticks his head in the door.

“Maybe leave the door open ok?” 

“What do you think is going to happen?” I ask

“I don’t think anything will happen but Buck said you were crying so I… Just keep it open.” 

Tony pokes his head through the door as well and points two fingers at his eyes then to Peter.

Thankfully they walk away after that.

“Yeah those guys are intense. Makes sense though.” he nudges me.

“What is that supposed to mean.” 

‘Uh, have you met yourself? You’re a force of nature Mia. Remember Freshman year when you insisted on trying to do a handstand and fell in that fountain… in winter?” 

“Felt like a good idea at the time.” I shrug

I give Peter a little shove and he falls dramatically. 

“See? That’s what I’m talking about! Out of control.” 

Peter goes into his bag and pulls out a Nintendo Switch. 

“Up for some Smash?” 

“Always.” 

We play several rounds and it gets more and more intense. 

“How are you so good at this?” 

“Good reflexes.” 

Peter does a series of moves that KOs my character and I drop my remote in defeat.

“Peter! That hurt!” I yell out jokingly. 

A few seconds later three Alphas are in the room.

“Mia are you ok?” 

“Did you hurt her?” 

There’s a hand around me and I’m pulled off of the bed. 

Peter and I look at each other and start laughing, unable to stop. I’m let go and fall to the ground laughing.

“What happened?” Clint walks in followed by Natasha and Bruce.

“We heard Mia yelling that Peter was hurting her.” 

Peter and I laugh even harder. 

Clint sees the switch and starts laughing as well. Tony follows his gaze and chuckles.

“Someone tell me what’s happening before I lose it please.” Steve says. 

“We’re playing a video game. Peter’s character killed my character” I say

Steve smiles and everyone else bursts into laughter. 

“Dinner has arrived downstairs.” Friday announces. 

Natasha and Bucky go down to retrieve dinner while the rest of us sit at the table. It’s nice to see Peter. I give him a hug and promise to visit as soon as I can. After he leaves we all get ready for bed. I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face, happy to have spent time with my friend.

A few days later I’m woken by Steve. 

“Hey We’re headed to meetings for the day.”

“Oh.” I sit up.

“No, you can go back to bed. I just didn’t want you to wake up and get scared or confused.” 

Steve kisses me on the head and tucks my in. I look at my phone after he leaves and see that it’s five in the morning.

I make myself a cup of coffee for breakfast and sit in my chair with my laptop. I relax for the morning, doing work and enjoying the quiet. My mates walk in a little after one in the afternoon and Steve motions for me to join them in the living room.

“We have to go on a mission.” 

“Ok. will you be gone long?” 

“I can’t tell you how long but it should be quick.” 

“What are you doing on the mission.” 

“I can’t tell you.” 

“So you all get to risk your lives and I can’t know any details? That’s not fair!” I raise my voice.

“Mia, I know it’s hard…” 

“What if I had some sort of training. Not for this mission but for others. I don’t want to go with you, I just don’t want to be left out. I’m really good at mysteries and can help...”

“No.” Steve cuts me off

“But.” 

“I’m not letting you be a part of this. Not now and not ever.” 

I stand up and Clint grabs my wrist. I shake his hand away.

“Why? I’m not asking to go into dangerous situations. This is a huge part of all of your lives. I’m just asking to get clearance so I can know what’s happening, at the most all I’ll do is research!”

“It’s not something my Omega should be worrying about.” 

“So you would let me if I was still a Beta.” 

“You’re not a Beta, you're an Omega.” 

“But could you get me clearance if you wanted.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re not going to be part of this world.” 

“You could if you wanted to.” I say quietly. It’s a statement.

Everyone is quiet.

I flip the bird and storm to my room, locking the door. I hear the doorknob jiggle a few minutes later.

“Mia we’re going to give you some space. We’ll be in meetings but we’ll be back around dinner time.” 

I’m beyond upset. It’s not fair. I get that I’m an omega I really do but they’re being ridiculous. 

I leave my room and get the laptop that I left in my chair and some snacks and water and take it back to my room, locking my door again. Hours pass before I hear muffled voices outside of my door. There’s a knock and the doorknob shakes. 

“Mia?” Steve says

I ignore him. 

“Mia come on, open up. I know you’re mad but you need to open the door.”

A few minutes later there’s another voice.

“Mia please open up Doll. We’re not mad we just want to talk.” Bucky says.

“We don’t want to have to use an Alpha command but we will.” Steve threatens. 

I grab my headphones and put music on so that they can’t use an Alpha command.

I can hear the knocking and yelling get increasingly worse, even with the music. Twenty minutes later there’s a bang and my door breaks open violently. I just sit there and stare at my mates. Steve motions for me to take my earphones out and I shake my head. He storms open and rips them away from me. 

“Never lock us out again.” Steve growls. 

I just cross my arms and glare at everyone, not backing down. 

“You fucking broke the door down... really? You guys can deny me but I can’t deny you? It’s not fucking fair.” 

Steve sits on my bed. 

“Language Mia. I know you’re upset but I won’t give you another warning about that. It’s not something I tolerate. I know it doesn’t seem fair but you can’t lock your door and hide when you’re upset. It isn’t safe”

“Fuck. this. shit.” I say in a calm and calculated tone.

Steve grabs me calmly but firmly and drags me over his lap, landing five swats before putting me back. He looks in my eyes challenging me.

“You’re a fucking asshole sometimes Steve.” 

He pulls me over again landing five more swats.

“I hate you” 

Steve tenses 

“Fucker.” I add.

Once again Steve pulls me over his lap, this time pulling my pants and underwear down giving me another five swats. 

“Are you done or do I need to add the belt next time?” 

I think for a minute, biting my lip before nodding and looking down submissively.

“I promise we’ll leave after we say our peace if that’s what you want.” 

I keep looking down and don’t say anything.

Steve turns to Natasha and she walks over to me, crouching down so she’s looking up to me.

“Every one of us has gone through horrors. The super hero part of our lives is not really a happy part. We had a strong reaction but we talked about it because the thought of you having to go through anything like what we’ve had to go through is terrifying. We talked about it and decided that we can have a discussion again after you graduate. We’re not saying yes but we’re not saying no either. We’re asking that you give us more time. The Omega thing is new to all of us and we’re trying to navigate it the best we can.”

Steve reaches out for me but I pull away. 

“I want you to leave now.”

They do leave and I sit and cry for an hour. I get it. I get that they’ve been through horrors and that they want to protect me. I think they’re wrong but I get it. I still feel upset, like really really upset. I feel like they’re just trying to placate me. That they have no intention of ever letting me in. Graduation will come and they’ll think of another way to tell me not now. 

I love them though and want them to be safe on their mission. I know their minds won't change by the time they have to leave and I don’t want to be fighting with them when they go. What if they never come back? I could never forgive myself if the last time I saw them was while being at odds. I’ll push the feelings away for the time being. I pull myself together and walk out to the living room.

“I’m… I understand.” I say.

My mates circle around me, giving me hugs and kisses, oblivious to the turmoil that’s happening in my heart.


	5. Resentment grows

The next day at breakfast I decide that I’m not waiting around all day again. 

“Steve?” 

“Yes doll?” 

“I want to go out by myself today. It’s been over a month since the last time and I’m ready. I’ll take my phone and won’t turn it off.” 

Steve stiffens. 

“I’ll be safe I promise…” 

He balls his hands and releases them several times before answering. 

“I want a text every half hour updating where you are ok? If you ignore texts from us we’re coming after you and if I ask you to come back you need to turn around and come back immediately. Stay in public places and be careful.” 

“Ok I will. Thank you Alpha.” 

I give him a kiss and he pushes his face into my neck sucking the scent gland before letting me go.

“What’s happening?” Tony and Bucky saunter out of the pack room together.

“Steve is scenting me.” 

“Well obviously. Why though?”

“I’m being let off leash… more like letting me on a longer leash really.” I joke. It’s not the kind of joke that Alphas appreciate. I look around for clint but he’s still in the pack room. He would think it’s funny.

“Get over here.” Tony says playfully and I walk over to him. He takes a turn rubbing his scent over me. Bucky grabs me next and does the same. 

“This feels like overkill.” 

“It feels like underkill to me. You sure about this Steve?” Tony says. 

“She wouldn’t ever leave the apartment if I had my way but yes I think she’s ready.”

I smile at the alphas and silently shuffle away, grabbing my phone and leaving before they can change their minds.

I head straight for the front desk. 

“Mia!” 

“Hey Frank. Ok, you were right about Henry, he's weirdly normal.” 

“Right?” 

“I’m still digging stuff up. I’ll let you know if I find anything.” I wink before walking away.

“Girl, I'm sure you will. I don’t know how you do it.” 

I leave the building taking in a breath of the city, then coughing a few times. Ah, New york fumes. I love this city.

I text Peter to see if he’s free and he texts back that He’ll be home in an hour. I visit my old work to say hi and run into my friend Grace. 

“Mia! Long time no see!” 

“Hey girl! What’s new?”

“Nothing much with me. I heard you met your mates.” 

“I did!” 

“Are you free tomorrow? We should go out for drinks and catch up.” 

“I don’t think my mates would let me.” 

“Oh come on. I’ll text you the time and place, just try ok?” 

“Ok, I’ll try.” 

[Mia] Just saying hi to people at my old job.

[Steve] Thanks for checking in.

I miss going out with friends. I feel more than a little irritated that I can’t go out whenever I want. I understand why I can’t but it still pisses me the fuck off. It’s just my luck that I would present as an Omega right after turning twenty one. I can ask my mates but I already know they’ll say no. I don’t think they’d let me go even if one of them was available to go with me.

I look at my phone to see the time. Henry’s shift starts in half an hour and his apartment isn’t far from here. I walk over to Henry’s building and wait. I follow behind him when he comes out and watch him duck into a bagel shop. I pretend I’m on my phone while I watch him talking to the bagel shop owner. They look like they’re in a serious conversation. I discreetly take a photo and watch Henry pay and grab his bag. Henry unwraps his bagel then folds the wrapper neatly and puts it in his pocket instead of the trash can. Weird. Not really gossip worthy but a strange thing to do. I’ll have to investigate more on his bagel habits. I go into the bagel shop and look around, buying my own bagel. It seems like a normal bagel shop. 

[Mia] Walking to Peter’s place. This is ridiculous by the way. How about every hour instead?

[Steve] Thanks for the update. No. Every thirty minutes.

I get to my old apartment. Peter lets me in and we sit at the couch talking for a while.

“One minute.” 

[Mia] With Peter now.

[Steve] I don’t want you going anywhere else. Come back for lunch after your visit. 

I roll my eyes at my phone and set it down.

“What was that about?” 

Peter's phone goes off. 

“Oh, ok.” 

“Oh my God did Steve just text you?” 

“Yeah, he’s worried that you won’t come straight home after you're done here. Says you read his text and didn’t respond.” 

“You have to be kidding me.” I mutter

“I’m telling him you never showed up.” 

“Don’t you dare” I say, pulling out my phone in panic.

[Mia] Yes Alpa.

“I won’t don’t worry.” He puts his hand on my arm. “You ok?”

I can’t hold back my emotions. I start tearing up and put my hands over my face.

“Not really.” 

“What happened.” 

“I… I just wanted to know more information about their missions. I don’t like being in the dark. They don’t want me to know anything. It got pretty heated. I locked myself in my room and They broke down the door. I may have called Steve a fucking asshole and told him I hate him.” 

“Jesus. And they let you out today?” 

“I fixed it.”

“It doesn't sound like it’s fixed to me.” 

“I told them I understand their decision about not telling me anything. It’s not a lie but… It’s not really the whole truth. They think I dropped it at least temporarily but I didn’t. I don’t think I ever will.”

“This is going to blow up Mia...” 

I look down. 

“I know.” I bite my lip.

“What else are you not saying?”

“I hacked into Stark Industries and now I’m kinda stalking a stranger… I’m staying safe I promise. It’s not like before” 

“Do your mates know about your… history?” 

“They don’t know and I’m not telling them.”

“Mia....” 

“I started to tell them yesterday but I… I don’t know how they’ll react.” 

“You can’t hide stuff from them Mia, not anymore.” 

“They hide stuff from me.”

“This isn’t about them, it’s about you. I’m not condoning their actions. I think you’re right that you should know more about the missions. I’m sure you could even help with some of the research they do... But you can’t hide stuff from them. Do you know what could happen if you keep things bottled up too long?”

“I know I could get sick… I’ve vomited before after lying...” 

“Mia, Omegas can’t keep secrets from their Alphas. Yes, you could make yourself physically sick but there’s more. You could lose control of your emotions and do something stupid and dangerous, you could end up dropping without warning.”

“That’s why I’m telling you about it. I’m not keeping it in, I’m just not telling my mates.” 

“I’ll always be here for you but I think you should tell them about everything. Your Alphas are the ones who need to know, not me. I don’t think they’ll be upset about your past. They might be upset with whatever Nancy Drew thing you have going on right now but I’m sure you could reach a compromise with it.”

“I don’t know… Please don’t say anything ok? Not about my past and not about the guy I followed earlier. I’ll tell them I’m still upset about last night soon. It’s just not a good time right now.”

“I won’t say anything but I won’t lie if I’m asked directly.”

“I guess that’s fair.” 

My alarm goes off telling me I need to go back. 

“Sorry Peter I…” 

“You never need to apologize. I get it.” 

“Hey Peter.” 

“Yeah.” 

“A friend wants me to go out for drinks tomorrow night.”

“And you think maybe your mates will let you go if I come too.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok, if they say yes I’ll go with you.” 

“Thanks Peter.”

We hug and I start the walk back to the tower. 

[Steve] Are you on your way back.

[Mia] Yep. be there soon. 

I think about my past as I walk back to the tower. I wasn’t lying when I told my mates I’m good at mysteries. I make it out of those escape rooms way before the time goes off and I’m very adept at digging up secrets… But I also get obsessive. Most of the time I stay behind my computer but more than a few times I’ve gotten in trouble from being... a little too curious. I’ve uncovered a handful of illegal dealings and gotten into a few fights along the way, even spending some nights in jail for some less than legal investigating. I was going to tell my mates about my past but I presented before I got the chance. It’s not really something I ever lead with. My plan was to finish my degree and then look at different job opportunities. I wouldn’t mind working in an office, and that’s what my mates think I want to do, but I was also interested in detective work or maybe skip tracing. Mysteries have a tendency to find me, although I’ll admit that most people don’t stalk strangers based on slight hunches. The way they react every time I joke about being an agent makes me worried about their reaction if they find out about my sleuthing and I’m not ready to give that up. 

Everyone looks relieved when I walk in for lunch. 

“Hey, I can follow the rules sometimes.” I joke.

We all sit down and I take a deep breath. 

“So. My friend wants to go out for drinks tomorrow and I know you guys are out of town but Peter said he could go with me so I was thinking…” 

“Absolutely not” Steve says

“Yeah no way” Tony echos.

“It’s just a bad idea Doll” Bucky says gently.

I sit back in my chair.

“Anyone want to back me up?” I look at the Betas.

“I agree with Steve.” Says Bruce. 

Natasha and Clint nod in agreement. I cross my arms and glare ahead.

“Mia, eat you food.” Steve motions to my untouched lunch. 

I push it away and stand, walking to my room and laying in the middle of the floor. If I had a door I would close it but that’s gone now. Tony walks in a minute later with my plate. 

“Hey kid.” 

I sit up. I can’t be upset right now. They’re leaving tomorrow and they can’t worry about me. I take the plate and start eating.

“I’m sorry. I understand your decision. It’s just hard.” 

Tony gives me a kiss on the head. 

“It’s ok, I know it’s hard.”

After lunch they go back for even more meetings and I spend the afternoon doing homework in my room. 

[Grace] Hey girl! Tomorrow at club Soar. 11pmish xoxo

I look at Grace's text unsure what I should text back. I can’t go. I know I can’t. 

[Mia] They won’t let me come. 

I type then delete 

[Mia] I’ll try

I send. 

\---

“Hey, we’re done until it’s time to leave tomorrow. Are you doing ok?” Bucky asks hesitantly. 

“I’m fine, just thinking about what I’m going to do when you’re gone.” 

Bucky comes to my bed, lifting me into his arms before sitting with his back against the headboard. 

“I’m going to miss you.” He says. 

“I’ll miss you too.” 

I look into his eyes. “Please come back… safe.” 

“Always.” He kisses me. 

I start crying. 

“What’s wrong doll?”

I’m scared my mates will never come back. I’m angry that they won’t tell me where they’re going or what they’re doing. I miss freedoms that I don’t have anymore and I resent my mates even though I know it’s not their fault. I’m torn up inside from hiding part of who I am from my mates. I’m not ok. I’ve never been ok. 

“I’m fine. I’ll just miss you.” I slip out of his arms and quickly move to the other side of the bed, turning myself away from bucky and pulling myself into a ball.

“Hey, none of this.” Bucky pulls me out of my ball and takes my face gently in his hands.

“You’re ok. It’s ok… do you want me to drop you before we leave?” 

I pull myself together.

“No, I just dropped. Please don’t force me to do that right now. I don’t want to.”

“I won’t doll. I was just offering.” 

A drop would help my emotions but it wouldn’t change the reason I’m having them. 

“What can I do for you?” 

I bolt. It’s completely instinct. I get out of the bed and run full speed out of my room. Bucky catches up to me quickly, tackling me down and pinning me just outside of my room, he looks me in the eye, and I watch his pupils dilate.

“It’s ok, I have you, you’re safe. You’re such a good Omega.” 

“Bucky I… Will you give me your mark?” 

“I’ll give it to you.” 

Bucky picks me up and deposits me on my bed, He strips then gets on top of me, pulling my clothes off quickly and expertly. He lifts me up and brings his mouth to one of my mating glands, licking it.

“Not right now though. I’m not giving you a mating bite just to leave you alone the next day.”

I groan. 

“I’ll give you my knot and I'll scent you.” 

“That'll do I guess.” I say.

We kiss and he moves his hand to my nipple, flicking it before giving my breast a squeeze. I lean over and give him a nip on the shoulder and he pulls away. He pushes my knees apart and slowly moves himself into me, kissing me on the nose.

“Please I need more.” 

He thrusts in suddenly and I wrap my legs around him moving against him. I feel an orgasm starting to build and a few minutes later I explode. He licks my shoulder and I feel his knot swell inside of me. We lay together until his knot shrinks and he can pull out. I go to the bathroom to clean up, pull an oversized tee on and climb back into bed with him.

Steve walks in and stops abruptly. 

“It smells really good in here.”

He climbs into bed with us and pulls bucky against his chest, giving him a kiss on the head. Bucky in turn pulls me into his lap.

“I came to tell you that you need to start sleeping in the pack bed. It’s time.” 

“I don’t know…” I stiffen against Bucky. 

“It’s not a request. It’ll be good for you I promise.” 

He picks me up out of bucky’s lap and carries me to the shared pack room. I’ve generally avoided being in here. It just feels so intimate. There’s a huge bed, bigger than I’ve ever seen. That’s the only thing in the room. Everyone has their own rooms but this one is where they sleep. There’s three doors. One leads to a shared closet, where everyone but me keeps the bulk of their clothes. The second leads to a huge bathroom, and the third, where we just came from, goes back to the living room. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this.” 

“You are.” 

Steve lays me down in the bed, climbing in behind me and cuddling close. One by one everyone else makes their way to the big bed. He’s right dammit. It feels comfortable and safe. 

I think about the sex with Bucky. What was that even? It was awesome but, like, What the fuck. I don’t understand the feelings I’m having about it. I definitely feel happy and safe but I also feel confused.

I’m actually still not used to all the Omega feelings in general. I feel anger, guilt, sadness, comfort, and fear all at the same time and every one of my emotions is just as strong as the others. I need to tell my mates about my feelings. I need their help. I won’t ask though. I don’t want them to worry about me. I’ll keep it all in. I’ll handle it myself. If they can be superheroes and put their lives at risk I can do something as small as handle my own emotions.

I turn into Steve, inhaling his scent and fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I left enough breadcrumbs in the previous chapters that this one doesn't feel out of place. 
> 
> I love all your comments btw Rororo123. They make my day. You're so invested in Mia and I love it.


	6. Club soar

I wake up with my mates at four thirty and cry as they get their gear on. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologise. It’s ok to have emotions” Clint hugs me.

“We’re just gone Twenty four hours, maybe even less.” Bucky says. 

“I know.” I sniffle.

I watch them get in the elevator and then sit on the couch alone hugging my knees. I wallow for an hour before getting up and dressed. They never explicitly told me to stay here so I head to the elevator. 

“Can you take me down FRIDAY?” 

“The floor has been locked, miss.” 

I steam. I should’ve known they’d lock the floor. 

“FRIDAY, can you let the team know I’m fucking pissed?” 

“Steve says ‘stop using foul language and behave while we’re gone.’” 

“Thanks FRIDAY”

“You’re welcome miss.”

About an hour later FRIDAY’s voice echos through the room.

“Miss, I’ve been requested to remind you to eat at meal times.” 

“Of course, Thanks FRIDAY”

I grab a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

I spend all day doing homework, getting a ton done. It’s a good distraction from my currently less than stellar mood. When it’s finally time for dinner I decide to do something mildly rebellious. I go to the freezer and grab a carton of ice cream, taking it to the couch to watch a movie.

“That’s not a nutritious dinner miss.” 

“Well it’s what I’m eating.”

“Might I suggest some salad or pasta?”

“Not happening FRIDAY.” 

I pick out a true crime documentary but instead of the documentary playing a video with Tony’s big face shows up. I jump, almost dropping my ice cream and glare at the tv.

“What the fuck Tony!” 

Tony gives me a look.

“Sorry I scared you, I was going to video call your phone but friday said you’re at the tv. We’re about to head out for the mission. It’ll get pretty busy for the next few hours at least so I wanted to check in. How are you?” Tony says.

“Fantastic.”

“Are you eating ice cream? It’s dinner time. Please tell me that’s not dinner.”

“Uh, it’s dessert.” 

“FRIDAY what did she eat for dinner.”

“Ice cream Boss.”

“Snitch.”

“Mia, for the love of God, get something with more substance.”

I take a defiant bite of my ice cream.

“Mia.” 

“No.” I take another bite.

“You’re in trouble when we get back.” 

“For eating ice cream?” 

“For disobeying an order from your mate and Alpha.” 

Tony looks off camera and then back at me.

“Ok, I have to go but I love you. Just eat a vegetable or something ok?.”

“Yeah, love you too.”

“Make sure to go to bed at a reasonable time tonight ok.”

“Ok.” 

The screen turns back to the documentary and I sit, letting anger rise. The interaction with Tony was so mild but for some reason I’m particularly upset about it. They leave me alone, locking me in like fucking Rapunzel and I can’t even eat ice cream for dinner? They left me! I start crying, telling myself that the angry and hurt I’m feeling is only about ice cream.

I get a text. 

[Grace] Hey u able 2 come tonight?

“FRIDAY, what counts as an emergency?”

“fire, bodily harm, intrusion.”

I walk purposefully to my room and get ready to go out. Every action I take getting myself ready fuels my anger until I’m at a point where I’m almost out of my mind with rage.   
What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing. I slice my hand with a knife and push a clean rag against the cut. 

“FRIDAY I’m hurt. I need to go down.” I hold up my bloody hand.

“Should I notify the team?”

“No, they're busy for the next few hours. I can handle it myself .”

The elevators open and take me down. I can’t believe that worked. 

[Mia] Coming now!

The club is loud and packed with people. I grab a drink and search around for Grace, finding her at the end of the bar.

“What happened to your hand.” 

“Oh, I cut it with a knife.” I let her assume it was an accident.

Grace pulls a little pill out of her pocket.

“What is it?” 

“Something fun.” Grace winks at me. 

Taking an unknown drug is a really bad idea… but I want to make some bad decisions right now, and if I’m being honest with myself I want to hurt my mates. I want them to feel as scared and out of control as I feel. I hold the pill up and think about what Peter told me yesterday. I close my eyes and consider going home for a split second. Images of my mates, fighting and getting injured flash through my brain and I swallow the pill. 

I down my drink and order another. Grace and I talk. I tell her all about being an Omega, skipping over that my mates are the avengers, and she shares about her life. She’s graduating college soon and already has a job lined up. If I was sober I would probably feel a little jealous. 

“I can’t believe you’re an Omega. You just have such a strong personality.”

“I’m still having some problems getting used to it. My mates are going to be sooo pissed that I’m out right now.” I laugh, the drug starting to work through my body.

“We better make the most of the night then.” Grace grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor.

We dance and I lose myself in the music, happier than I’ve been in months. Everything melts away. My fear for my mates, my anger over the whole situation, my guilt and Anxiety. 

Around three in the morning I get a text.

[Steve] Where are you? 

It’s really hard to focus on my phone but I manage to text back.

[Mia] I’m fine.

[Steve] FRIDAY said you hurt your hand and left the tower and didn’t come back.

[Mia] Yeah, I’m fine.

[Steve] Mia. Where are you?

[Mia] With a friend.

[Steve] Where. are. you.

[Mia] That information is classified.

[Steve] Mia. Tell me where you are. now.

[Mia] Club Soar.

[Steve] Stay there. Peter is coming to get you.

[Mia] No.

[Steve] Mia, this is a command. Stay there until Peter comes to get you.

I ignore his text.

[Steve] Answer me.

[Mia] {eggplant emoji}

“Everything good?” 

“Looks like the fun is over.” I smile, still feeling a high from the mystery drug and alcohol.

“Boo! One more drink!”

“one more. I don’t know how much time I have though.”

I make my way to the bar for another drink. A hand comes out of nowhere and grabs me around my bicep.

“Let go.” I try to move away but the hand grips me painfully tight. 

“What’s an Omega doing here alone?” 

“I’m not alone and you need to let go now.” 

The hand grips down even tighter and I cry out in pain. 

“Why don’t you come dance with me little Omega” 

“Let go!” I start crying from his bruising grib.

A security guard shows up, pushing away the Alpha. 

“Is he bothering you?” 

“Yes” 

The guard throws the Alpha out of the club and comes back to where I’m still standing in shock. 

“You need to be more careful, Omega. This isn’t a safe place for you to be without an Alpha.” 

“I know, Thank you.” I say and scurry back to Grace, still shaking from the encounter.

“What happened sweety?” 

“Just a drunk Alpha.” 

I look at my arm. It’s already starting to change color, turning into what will definitely be a nasty bruise.

Peter finds me a few minutes later.

“Thanks for the night.”

“Any time! Just text me.” 

Peter's eyes immediately go to where I was grabbed by the Alpha. He puts his arm protectively around my waist and leads me out. We get a cab home and sit awkwardly, my high coming down and buzz fading.

“What were you thinking?” 

“I wanted to hurt them.” I say quietly.

Peter sucks in a breath.

“Jesus Mia.” 

I look out the window and watch as rain starts drizzling then pouring. When we get out of the cab I stand in the rain, letting it wash over me. Peter lets me have a few minutes before gently ushering me upstairs, making sure I get cleaned up and tucking me in bed. I put a long sleeved shirt on in an attempt to hide my bruise, which is starting to turn a slightly deeper shade of red now.. 

I hear Peter outside the room. 

“Yeah she’s in bed... No problem really she’s like a sister…. Yeah I will… Ok Bye Mr. Stark.”

Peter opens the door. 

“Are you still awake?” 

Yeah” 

“They’ll be home in the morning. I’ll be sleeping in your room if that’s ok.” 

“Yeah that’s fine.” 

Peter sits next to me on the huge bed. 

“They’re going to freak when they see your arm.” 

“I’m trying not to think about it to be honest.”

“You need to come clean about everything you’ve been feeling.”

“I don’t know.” 

Peter shakes his head.

“Sleep now.” 

I do sleep; deeply and dreamlessly. 

I’m shaken gently the next morning opening my eyes to see Clint. 

“Sweety, We’re back.” He pushes aside my hair.

“Are you guys mad?” 

“Very… We’re all getting showers. Why don’t you meet us in the living room.”

“Ok.” I whisper. 

I get up and look at my arm, which is even more red and starting to turn purple in some places. I go sit on the couch next to Peter.

“Should I go, Or?” Peter asks Steve.

“Stay if you can.” 

“Ok.” 

One by one they come to the couch, giving me a hug and a kiss before sitting down. When the last person comes and sits Steve speaks. 

“So you were busy.” 

I shrug.

“I told you my friend wanted to have drinks.” 

“And we said no. We didn’t want you out of the tower while we were gone and especially not after dark.” 

I roll my eyes. 

“You’re making it worse for yourself right now with the attitude. We’re just trying to help you and keep you safe.” 

“I’m sure my night was a lot safer than yours.” I say sarcastically.

“How many drinks did you have?” 

“I didn’t count. It was a lot.” 

“Drugs?” 

I shift uncomfortably.

“What did you take?” 

“I don’t know” 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You can’t remember?” 

“I just took it. She never told me what it was. It was a nice high. Might ask her to hook me up.” 

“Oh my god.” Natasha whispers.

“Bruce”

“Yeah I’m on it.”

Bruce walks off, coming back a few minutes later with a plastic cup and a drug test.

“You need to pee in the cup.” 

I take it and head to the bathroom, Bruce following behind. 

“Can I have privacy?”

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“Just pee in the cup.”

I pee quickly and hand the sample back to Bruce. He dips some tests in and we wait a few minutes for the results. He doesn’t say anything until we’re back in the living room.

“MDMA” He says.

“Oh, that’s not that bad.” I say.

I’m doing a really good job of making my mates aggravated. They look like they’re about to blow. 

“Anything else that we need to know?” Steve looks more angry than I’ve ever seen before.

I look down and shake my head.

“What else?” 

“Nothing!” 

“It seems like something to me.” 

I stand up. 

“I don’t want to do this right now.” 

“Sit down Mia.” It’s a command.

I sit and pull my legs up protectively.

“Her arm.” Peter says quietly.

“Show us.”

“It’s just a small bruise, you don’t need to see it.” 

“Now Omega” 

I pull my sleeve up showing the bruise encircling my arm. It’s getting darker by the minute. Natasha puts her hand over her mouth and Clit gasps. Tony leans back on the couch clutching his hands in fists. Bucky and Steve both stand up and pace. Bruce comes over to me and examines the bruise. 

“What happened Mia?” 

“Someone grabbed me in the club. Security got him away quickly and everything. I’m fine. It’s not a big deal.” 

“It is a big deal” Steve growls. 

“Why? You were fine when we left, what happened.?” Bruce asks.

I turn away, refusing to talk.

“She wasn’t fine.”

Everyone moves their heads simultaneously to look at Peter.

“Peter no!” I yell.

“I’m sorry Mia, I don’t want to break your trust but I can’t watch you do this to yourself.” 

“What do you mean?” Says Natasha.

“She was still upset about not being told about your missions. She made you think she was fine about it when she wasn’t. When she came to see me the other day she was pretty distressed. She’s been suppressing emotions since she presented and hiding stuff about her past.”

“Peter” I cry, feeling betrayed.

“Why didn’t you tell this to us when you first noticed she wasn’t ok Peter?” 

“Because of how she’s looking at me right now.”

Everyone looks at me and I pick up a pillow, hiding behind it.

Bucky snatches the pillow away.

“No, you’re not hiding and you’re not keeping in your feelings. You need to talk to us!”

“I… It’s not fair that you guys go on these dangerous missions and I have to sit at home without knowing where you are or what you’re doing. I feel abandoned and hurt.” 

“You were upset that we were in a dangerous situation so you decided to put yourself in one too.” Clint says.

I nod. 

“I wanted you to hurt like I’m hurting, like I've been hurting since I presented.” 

A lamp flies across the room and breaks against the wall. Tony stands up and paces.

“Well We’re hurt, are you happy?” Tony yells. 

“Tony sit down.” Steve uses an Alpha command and Tony hesitates for a second before taking a seat. 

I jump up and fly out of the room. I can hear yelling, Tony is trying to chase and the others are holding him back. I hide under the covers and cry. 

“Mia.” Peter sits on my bed and pulls the covers back. 

I sit up, tears still falling down my face. 

“It’s going to be ok.” 

Peter pulls me into a hug and I melt into him. 

“It’s not.”

Peter just holds me and listens. He listens as I rant about how different my life is now and about how I feel like the worst Omega ever. I talk about how I miss going to school and hate how many options closed so quickly for me. How I have so much fear all the time and how I feel lied to by my mates. How I feel lonely sometimes as the only Omega and that it makes me feel so left out that my mates all have this life together that I’m not allowed to be in.

I get so riled up that my head goes fuzzy and I start falling lower and lower into myself.

“Mia you’re dropping.” Peter says

“I’m calling one of your Alphas. I shouldn’t be the one to help you right now.

Next thing I know I’m in Steve's arms. 

“Mia, listen to my voice. I want you to drop now doll.” 

I lose consciousness.

“That’s right, come back now. You’re ok, you’re safe.” 

I slowly come back. 

“Steve?” the memories come back and I slip out of his lap and shuffle to the other side of the bed. I’m still scared and upset but It feels manageable now.

“Mia, I’m not going to hurt you.” Steve says, his voice cracking. 

“I… I’m just, I don’t want to be an Omega anymore.” 

Steve's eyes go dark.

“Come here.” He pats on his lap. 

I tear up.

“Come here.” He says again, this time a command. 

I move to his lap and he hugs me tight refusing to let go. 

We communicate wordlessly like only an Alpha and an Omega can. I feel his fear. The fear of losing his Omega. His Anger at the Alpha who hurt me. I feel the anguish he has that I’m hurting emotionally and I feel his guilt for not protecting me. He feels my fear too. He feels how scared I am to lose them and how angry I can’t be there for every part of their lives, how torn up I feel trying to navigate a new reality. 

When Steve finally lets go I feel much better. 

“We’re going to talk again about getting clearances for you. I’m still not ok with you helping us in any capacity but you should know where we’re going and what our missions are, maybe sit in on meetings. We let fear cloud our judgement and ignored warning signs, thinking that we were doing the right thing and you just needed more time.”

We walk slowly to the living room. I see Tony handcuffed to a chair, sulking and everyone else sitting on the couch, waiting. I look around for Peter but he’s gone.

“I’m sorry everyone. I hid my feelings and emotions from all of you. I’ve been hiding them since I presented and even before. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I wanted to hurt you in the first place.” I say, sitting down. 

I turn to Steve and he motions to his lap. I walk over to him, pull my pants down and lean over. 

Steve pulls his belt off and lays his hand on my back gently. 

“It’s going to be really bad this time.” He says in a soft voice. 

“I know.” I say.

I close my eyes, preparing myself for the pain. After he finishes Steve pulls me into his lap and I hug him tightly. “I’m so sorry, I really am. I’m sorry I put myself in danger and lied, I’m sorry for everything. I promise I won’t keep things from you anymore.” 

“Shhh, it’s ok, you’re forgiven now.”

“I’m so sorry.” I keep repeating until I fall asleep.

Several hours later I wake in Steve's arms. We’re the only ones still in the living room. I start tearing up again. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s ok doll, you’re safe now and forgiven.” 

I take a few deep breaths and pull back a bit. He kisses me softly and I return the kiss harder. I move so I’m straddling him and he puts his hands on my butt, making me wince in pain. We make out for several minutes before he stands and carries me to the pack bed. He throws me on and climbs on top of me taking his shirt off. I feel his chest and move down his body kissing him as I go. I grab his pants and pull them down, his cock springing free. I take him gently in my hands and look up. He gives me a nod and I lick all the way down his cock coming back and taking him in my mouth. He pushes in farther and I sputter but take him moving back and forth and humming. It doesn’t take long for him to come. I swallow everything, licking his knot and sitting back on my heels. He pulls me up and kisses me. 

“Holy crap that was hot.” 

Clint and Bucky are in the doorway and jump into bed with us. 

My face turns red and I hide behind my hands. Bucky pulls my hand back. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Doll, We know how irresistible Steves cock is.” 

Steve smiles and kisses Bucky.

“Is Tony ready?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, he’s waiting.”

We walk to the living room and I sit down confused. 

Natasha, Bruce, and Tony meet us there and Tony speaks. 

“I’m sorry everyone, Especially you Mia. I threw a lamp... I lost my temper and could have hurt someone.” ” He looks me in the eyes.

Steve motions for him to come over and Tony does, pulling his pants down and laying over Steve's lap. Steve gives Tony ten spankings.

Steve pulls Tony into a hug. I’m in shock. I knew the others got punishments but this is the first time I’ve actually seen it. 

“Mia.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Peter said that you’re hiding things from your past. We need to talk about that. We already know you were in jail several times. Is that what you’re hiding?” 

“Do you know why I was in jail?”

“Breaking and entering and marajuana possession” 

“I have a… hobby. I like using my computer to pull apart people's lives, finding secrets. I get hunches sometimes and dig until I find dirt. It sounds creepy and it is but I have a tendency to find illegal activities, which makes it a little less creepy I think. I’m talking like money laundering and murder. I’ve given the police information to put away really bad people. I was in jail because sometimes I go overboard with my investigations”

“You thought we would be upset about that?” Natasha says.

“Yeah.” 

“We’re not upset about that. It sounds like you were a badass.” Clint says

“Am a badass” I correct him.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So you’re still doing it.” Clint says.

“I am but it’s not like before. I broke through a firewall at stark industries and followed someone for a bit but that’s it.” 

“I’m sorry, you what to Stark Industries?” Tony asks. 

I give an awkward smile.

“Who did you follow?” asks Natasha

“Someone who works here in the lobby.” 

“Are they doing anything?” Steve asks.

“No they're nauseatingly normal. They do have some kinda different bagel habits. That’s all I've dug up so far. It’s kinda a side project right now.” 

“Mia…” 

“I don’t want to give it up.” 

“You can’t be following people.”

“It was just a little bit of following. Most of my work happens behind a computer.” 

“Maybe we should take the computer away for a bit.” Bucky suggests.

“Don’t you dare” I snarl.

“Ok, we won’t take the computer away.” Steve sits back and thinks for a few minutes.

“So I’m not ok with anything illegal. No following people and no breaking through firewalls. As long as you can find the information online and it doesn’t break any laws you can continue. If you have to leave the tower I want you to just drop it.” 

“But what if I find something and need to investigate more?” 

“Tell us if there’s something suspicious and we’ll take it from there. I’m trying to be fair and compromise but If I have to take the computer away to keep you safe I will. We keep eachother safe right Tony?”

“Yeah, I’m not the first to get the handcuffs. We don’t do things that could hurt ourselves or others.” 

“Ok, yeah you’re being fair.” I concede.

“Is that everything you were hiding?” Steve asks

“Yeah that’s it.” 

“Ok then we can order some food now.”

Bruce pulls his phone out. 

“Pizza is on the way.” 

Steve puts a movie on and cuddles with Natasha and Clint. Tony sits on the other side of the couch and I move over to him, climbing in his lap. He hugs me, smelling my neck and giving me small kisses. 

“I’m really sorry Tony.” 

“I forgive you. Will you forgive me.” 

“It’s my fault that you lost control. I was trying to make everyone angry.” 

“Mia, you didn’t make me do anything. You’re not responsible for my actions, only I am.”

He holds me close until the pizza arrives, reluctantly putting me down.

We all head to the kitchen and grab pizza, sitting at the table together. I sit gently, my bottom still sore. I look around the table at my mates. 

It’s going to take time and work but I know everything will be ok eventually.


	7. Coffee

I wake before everyone else the next morning. I go to the kitchen and get my coffee, sitting down with one of the books Steve gave me after my first heat. I’ve googled a few things about Omegas but for the most part I’ve just been ignoring the whole thing. The events of the last few days changed something for me. I feel a little more comfortable thinking about being an Omega now. I look at the chapter summary and see that chapter three is about Omega will power which sounds kinda interesting. I read it and start laughing at how accurately it describes me. I always had the impression that Omegas are weak willed, wanting to please an Alpha with no other desire. Apparently it’s normal for Omegas to be incredibly head strong, questioning everything and running at every chance. We’re evolved to be that way a way to keep ourselves safe. Because of this, Alphas have evolved to become more dominant. It’s a symbiotic relationship. 

“Good book?” 

I jump at Steve’s voice. 

“Did you know that it’s perfectly normal for me to push back on boundaries?”

“I did know that.” 

“Why are you guys always on my a... butt about everything then if my actions are normal.” 

Steve lets out a laugh “Have you gotten to the part about how Alphas react to these normal behaviors?” 

“Yes, but I still don’t get it. Omegas run for protection but I don’t really understand why the Alpha chases… Is it just sex? ”

He thinks for a few minutes.

“Yes, everything you’ve done is normal. I’ve fully expected you to test every single boundary… although I didn’t expect how thorough you’d be with it...”

I narrow my eyes.

“The motivation to chase is different from the motivation to protect and keep safe. I love you. I love all of my mates but it’s a different kind of love with you, one that could only be experienced by an Alpha for an Omega. You need to know that you are safe with your Alpha and that there’s nothing you can do to lose me. You probably don’t realize it but every time you push boundaries you’re asking a question. How much does my Alpha care? When you tried to hurt yourself the night before last it was a cry for help. You told us your actions were to hurt us. You wanted to do that because you have a deep and ingrained need to be protected just like I have a need to protect. I will always be ‘on your butt about everything’ because my answer is the question of how much I care is deeply and relentlessly. As for chasing… We chase because it’s fun” 

Steve leans in close. 

“There’s a thrill to chasing. To catch prey and claim it as your own.”

“Oh.” my heart starts to speed up.

“Will this be forever? Will my whole life be a cycle of pushing boundaries and getting in trouble?”

“Yes and no. That’s an oversimplification. It will get better I promise. You’ll go through phases where you start testing boundaries again and I’ll be here with a firm hand. It’s the love language of Alphas and Omegas.”

“I don’t think I like that idea…”

Steve holds my face lovingly.

“I bet that you’ve had anxiety your whole life, even before presenting.” 

“I have.” I whisper. 

“And how is your anxiety now.” 

“Better. Sometimes it’s still bad though.” 

“And how do you feel after being punished?”

“Usually safe and loved” I admit.

Steve picks me up and sits where I was just sitting, holding me in his lap. I lay my head on his chest and hold his hand.

“Why would anyone want to be with an Omega?” I ask, “I’m so much work and I just make life worse for everyone.”

“Mia, you don’t make life worse for us. Do you know why Omegas have so much anxiety and feel emotions so strong?”

“No.” 

“You get overwhelmed by taking on everyone else's emotions. You don’t even notice yourself doing it Mia. I’ve watched every one of our mates go from a bad mood to calm and happy just from you giving them a hug or a kind word. I watched you last night comfort Tony after his punishment. You recognized his emotional need and took care of him. You always take care of us even.”

“But you all get so angry at me. I rarely ever listen...” 

“We’re never ever angry at you. We’re scared for your safety or worried about you. I’m still extremely mad at the Alpha who put his hands on you.” Steve growls and clutches me tightly.  
“We aren’t mad at you though.”

I think about what Steve told me and it makes sense. Everything makes sense now. Every time I’ve acted out, every bad decision has been born from anxiety. I think about how I had sex with Bucky, running away from him out of instinct, wanting him to catch me, to claim me. I realize that my biggest fear is losing them. How I feel so much better when they show me they’re not going anywhere. I think about Steve's words for a whole week, turning them over in my head.

“What are you doing today?” I ask Bruce. 

“I have some tests to run. Do you want to come with me?” 

I perk up. 

“Absolutely!”

I sit in a swivel chair and spin around while Bruce measures stuff and writes in a binder, stopping every once in a while to give me a kiss. 

“Hey Bruce?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’ve been thinking about something... I’m scared you’ll get upset at the question.” 

“I promise I won’t get upset. Just tell me.”

“Do you love me?” 

“Of course I love you.”

“But why? You’re a Beta. You don’t have the instincts that the Alphas do.”

“I’ll be honest that I never really cared about having an Omega until you came along. Now that you’re here though you’re a huge part of my life. I had no idea what I was missing. I’ve never felt so protective over another person. I love when you cuddle into my lap and when you kiss me on the cheek. You’re beautiful, kind, and smart.”

He thinks for a minute. 

“Oh and now that the Alphas have an Omega they focus all their macho Alpha stuff on you instead of the Betas. I’d like to thank you for your service on behalf of all of the Betas.” Bruce smirks. 

“Hey.” I laugh. 

Bruce picks me up and carries me across the lab setting me down on a couch in his office, away from the lab equipment. 

“Ahhh, Bruce what are you doing?” I squeal.

“I love how easy it is to pick you up and pin you down.” 

He puts his arms on either side of me, smashing his mouth into mine.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like being submissive in bed…” 

He pushes his hand up my shirt and cups my breast. 

“But you bring something out in me…”

He moves to my pants and tugs on the waistband looking up at me with a silent question. I give him a nod to continue. He pulls my pants down and kisses up my thighs. 

“I just want to take care of you.”

He pushes a finger into my vagina moving it in and out while kissing and licking my clit. He pushes a second finger in and then a third, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. My brain turns off, only focusing on the sensations. He suddenly pulls his fingers out and I whimper as I watch him undo his pants, his cock coming free. He grabs it and He moves back to me, pushing apart my legs and slowly pushing himself in until I’m completely full. It doesn’t take long before I’m contracting around him and a few thrusts later he comes inside of me, panting and letting his weight drop on me. He pulls out slowly and helps me clean up and get dressed. 

“Woah.” I say as Bruce helps me stand. 

“I agree.” Bruce winks. 

\---

I wake up a little irritable, ok a lot irritable the next morning. I definitely need to drop very soon. I realize right at this moment that I can’t ask for help. It’s a catch twenty two. I know that I need to ask for help because my mind is swirling out of control. My out of control and unreasonable mind is also convincing me not to get help. I get myself a cup of coffee and sit in my favorite chair. Bucky is in the kitchen making eggs and I sit on my phone ignoring life. 

“Eggs are ready!” Bucky calls out. I roll my eyes and take a sip of my coffee. 

“You ok?” Natasha walks up. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Eggs are ready now.” 

“I know.” 

“Are you coming?” 

“No.” 

“Honey, you know you have to eat breakfast.” 

I stand up and storm to the kitchen shoving my entire plate of eggs in my mouth fast while everyone watches me. 

“Hey, you ok?” Bucky asks.

“I’m fine. Everyone needs to stop asking!” 

“Ok, you’re not fine. Look in my eyes please.” 

Bucky takes my chin and moves my face towards him. I close my eyes, not wanting him to see how close I am to dropping. 

“Open your eyes please.” 

I look in his eyes but push his hand away and move back. 

“You need to drop.” 

“I don’t” 

“Remember last time?”

“Yes.” 

“And you want to repeat that?”

“Please Bucky, I don’t want to drop.” 

“Would you rather me get Tony or Steve?” 

“No I want you.” I give in, knowing that there’s no getting out of this 

I walk to my bedroom and stop, taking a few steps away from Bucky.

“I don’t want to do this.” 

“I know but you need to. You’ll feel better after” 

I stay where I am, not wanting to get closer. I’ve never had an Alpha drop me, but I know what’s about to happen. He’s going to dominate using Alpha commands until I enter an omega state, then he’ll pull me out. I usually don’t like Alpha commands. They feel uncomfortable, like I’m being pulled by strings.

“I don’t want to be spanked.” 

“I’m not going to touch you until you’ve dropped. I’m just going to command you to do different things and hold you after.”

“Ok. I’m just going to take a shower first.” I run to the bathroom, locking myself in before bucky can respond. 

He knocks on the door.

“I don’t think we should postpone this”

“I’ll be fine, I just need more time.” 

The door handle jiggles.

“Mia I don’t like that you locked the door. What if you drop in the bathroom?”

“I won’t” 

“You need to unlock the door Mia.”

a flood of emotions wash over me and my head goes fuzzy. Oh crap I’m close. 

I can’t walk. My emotions start swirling around me. I try to keep it all together but I feel myself being pulled down.

“Um, bucky.” 

“Mia, are you ok?” 

“I was wrong.” 

“Bucky starts banging on the door.” 

“Open it now Mia.” 

The command puts me over the edge and I drop, hitting my head on the counter on the way down.

The next thing I know I’m laying in a hospital bed. 

“What happened.” 

“You dropped in the bathroom.” Bruce says. 

I look around and see all my mates in the small room. 

“My head hurts”

“Yeah honey you hit it. Thankfully you look ok.” 

“Am I in trouble? I promise I didn’t do it on purpose” I start panicking 

“You’re not getting punished. You’re already hurt so I think the natural consequences are enough in that respect. You’re in trouble though. This is the second time we’ve had to break down a door so we’re taking out all the locks, even the ones on bathrooms and our separate bedrooms.” Steve’s eyes are dark, piercing into me with an intensity that makes me shiver. I look away.

“It’s just hard for me to think clearly when I need to drop. I know I need to let you guys help but I just can’t.” 

I fidget with the hospital sheet, avoiding eye contact with my mates. The room is silent.

“How about we do drop checks in the morning?” Tony suggests

“That’s a good idea. How do you feel about that Mia?” Steve says.

“Not great.” 

Steve takes my hand waiting for me to meet his eyes before speaking.. 

“Once you start coming to us without being checked we can discontinue them but we can’t risk you dropping on your own. Do you understand?”

“Yes Alpha.” 

We go home shortly after I wake up and they lead me to the pack bed and make me rest. 

“Can I have my computer for homework?” 

“No screens, you just hit your head and need to rest” Bruce says.

“I don’t want to get behind…” 

All eyes are on me, giving a look that I know means I need to stop.

“I’ll rest. I can catch up later” I mumble.

It’s three days before everything is back to normal. I start on my homework, trying to get caught up. I work on and off all day and I’m still working as everyone heads to bed.

“You coming to bed?” Clint asks as he heads into the pack room where everyone else is already asleep. 

“Yeah soon. I just want to work for a bit longer.” 

Clint gives me a kiss and yawns. 

“Ok.” 

I make a pot of coffee and get started typing away. Something about this night is making me super productive. Maybe it’s the quiet, maybe it’s because I spent three days resting and now I have energy. I drink the whole pot and make a second. Before I know it, it’s two in the morning. I’m way too wired to go to bed so I keep going. The next time I look up it’s four. At this point I’m not sure if it’s worth going to bed at all so I stay up getting things done. Around six Steve walks out. 

“You’re up early.” 

“Uh, yeah do you want some coffee?” 

I hand him a mug and pour myself another. I make both of us bagels. 

“Ok, look in my eyes. How Are you feeling.” 

“I’m feeling fine.” 

“You don’t look like you’re dropping but you’re shaking a little. Are you sick?”

“I’ve had a few cups of coffee… Maybe it’s the caffine.” I say.

Steve takes my mug away and eyes me but doesn’t say anything.

Everyone else trickles in the next hour or so.

“We’re going to train. Are you going to be ok for a few hours.” 

“Yeah I’m good.” I stare at my phone, reading memes. 

“You can text or ask FRIDAY if you need us.” 

“Ok.” 

I give everyone kisses and they leave. I walk around with nervous energy for a few minutes, cleaning and reorganizing things. I get my computer out and start researching the bagel shop that Henry visited. I work through a firewall and get a list of customers. I compare them with the list of employees I have from Stark industries and make a third list with Stark employees that frequent the bagel shop, there are three including Henry. Something is off. I pull up a map and plot where the employees live that frequent the shop and find that they all spread out in the city. There’s nothing special about this particular bagel shop so why are these employees going out of their way to visit it? I look up the positions that all the employees have and every one of them is a low position in the tower and none of them work for SHIELD. 

“Um, it’s really clean in here. And wasn’t that chair on the other side of the living room this morning?” Clint says

I look up from my computer. Wow it’s noon already.

“Woah. You look a bit crazy right now. Are you ok? Tony feels my forehead. 

“I feel great!” 

I stand up and pace around a bit, unable to stand still. 

“Honey you’re shaking. What’s happening?” 

“I’m fine, just have a lot of energy right now is all.” 

Bruce walks up and gently leads me to the couch, sitting me down and looking me over.

“What time did you go to bed last night?” 

“Uh” 

“What time Mia?” 

“I may have stayed up all night.” 

I look around nervously. 

“Should we make her eat lunch before sleeping?” Steve asks bruce. 

“Did you have any food since your bagel this morning.” Bruce asks me.

“Just coffee.” 

“How much coffee did you have?” 

“This morning or since last night?” 

“Oh my god Mia...” 

“I drank a pot since you left.” 

“FRIDAY how much coffee has she had?” 

“Miss Mia has consumed six pots of coffee in the past twelve hours.” 

I look at my mates, who are all sitting there shocked. 

“Mia, why?” Steve asks.

“It wasn’t a conscious decision. I’m used to pulling occasional all-nighters... It just happened.”

“Ok, well this isn’t something I’m ok with. Everyone ok with a no all nighter rule... and also a caffeine limit?”

Everyone agrees and I start shaking more and tearing up. 

“Am I in trouble?” 

“Not this time, you didn’t do anything that’s specifically against the rules and I don’t think you were trying to hurt yourself. If you do this again you’ll be in trouble though.” 

“Ok.” I'm still shaking but I’m able to stop myself from crying.

Clint pops a frozen meal in the microwave and Bruce helps me to the table. They watch as I drink a glass of water and eat my lunch. 

“Ok to bed now.” Steve says the minute I finish my last bite. 

“I honestly feel fine.” I say. 

“We’re all watching you sway right now.” 

“I usually stay up through the next day when I pull all nighters.” 

“Mia, for the love of God.” 

“Ok, ok. I’ll lie down but I can’t promise I’ll fall asleep.” 

I walk to the big bed and lie down falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July is super busy for me. I'm hoping to have the last two chapter up before the weekend though. I'm still reworking a couple of things in the final two chapters so no promises. 
> 
> This story started out with no plot. The first draft was just a bunch of scenes of conflict between Mia and everyone else. this chapter has the last of those original scenes I wrote.


	8. Bagel monsters

“I’m sorry Tony” I say, pulling out a piece of paper full of passwords I’ve collected over the last few weeks. I access Stark industries video surveillance system and start watching a video of Henry’s day sped up, jotting down who he talks to. I go through a week of his life then do the other two employees, jotting down their interactions. I notice something on the third employee's feed. She brings a dozen bagels into work and hands them out to people. I follow the bagels. One of them goes to an employee who works a few floors up. I watch them unwrap the bagel and stuff the wrapper in their pocket. I watch all of their interactions for a week, plotting down trees of interactions and labeling everything. I look at interactions of every connected employee from another floor and trace everything up throughout the whole company. It doesn't make sense though. Nobody knows each other. They’re not connected at all. I don’t know if I’m on the right track or not. There are papers everywhere full of names.

“Something off. I’m missing something.” My mind is going through everything over and over again.

The door opens. 

“How long have you been awake?” Bucky asks.

I look around. 

“I don’t know, a few hours.”

Bucky walks up to me, sits on the bed and looks in my eyes. 

“You don’t look like you need to drop.”

“I don’t.” 

“But you do look like you’re hiding some emotions.” 

I stay silent

“I want you to do everything I ask. I won’t command you, I’m not dropping you. I just want to make it easier to open up ok?”

“Ok.” 

“Are you ok with me or would you rather talk to Steve or Tony?”

“I want you.” 

Bucky goes to the closet and pulls out one of his shirts. 

“I want you to get undressed ok?”

I take off my clothes but leave my underwear and bra on. 

“Those too” 

“Why? What is this supposed to do?” 

“I’m surrounding you in my scent to help you calm down and open up.” 

I take everything else off and Bucky pulls his shirt over my head. he sits on the bed and pats his lap. 

“Come and sit with me.” 

I walk over tentatively and sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. 

“Just relax ok?” 

I relax into his chest.

“Good girl.” 

We sit for a long time before Bucky speaks again.

“You’re guilty.” 

“Yes.” 

“Why do you feel guilt.” 

I try to wiggle away but Bucky holds me close. 

“Shhh, it’s ok.” 

I stop resisting, knowing that he’s not letting go.

“Tell me Mia, you’re safe here.” 

I close my eyes and breathe in Bucky’s scent, letting it calm me.

“I hacked into Stark industries again. I mean it wasn’t actually hacking this time... I stole information from Tony so that I can have access to the whole company.” 

My heart rate starts rising. 

“Why did you do it?” 

“I was following interactions between different employees, trying to make sense of… well I don’t know what I’m looking for yet. I’m missing something but I don’t know what.” 

Bucky just keeps holding me. 

“It’s ok doll, Calm down. Are you ok with calling the other Alphas in?” 

“I guess…” 

“FRIDAY, will you let Steve and Tony know we’re ready.” 

Steve and Tony walk in a few minutes later. 

“What’s up?” 

I look down.

“I got into Stark industries again to spy on people.”

Tony sits down.

“I know I’m in trouble.” 

“You are.” 

Tony motions to his lap and I move over it. He gives ten sharp strikes on my bottom and pulls me up. I let out a few tears as Tony hugs me.

“It’s ok.” He rubs circles on my back.

Steve moves to my bed and picks up my computer and papers.

“What are you doing?” 

“We’re taking away the computer.” 

“NO!”

“This isn’t healthy Mia.”

“But…”

Steve takes everything out of the room and Tony holds his hand out.

“I want your phone too.”

I hand over my phone and bury myself into the bed, pulling the covers over my head. 

Tony hands the phone to Bucky and pulls the covers back.

“It’s not forever, we’re just concerned. You’re getting obsessive.”

“But I need to keep going. I can’t stop.” 

“Exactly. You can’t stop so we’re helping you.” 

Tony picks me up and carries me to the bathroom setting me on my feet. I look in the mirror and take a sharp breath in. I look rough.

“You need to take a shower.” 

He turns the water on and stalks over to me pulling Bucky’s shirt up over my head. 

“I can do this myself Tony.” 

“Just let me help Mia, please.” 

I take another look at myself in the mirror and nod.

“Ok.”

I get in the shower and Tony follows behind me. He takes some soap and cleans me off, moving his hands over my body, cleaning every last inch. He pushes me up against the shower wall gently, putting his hand behind my head so I don’t hit it on the wall and kisses me, pushing his tongue in my mouth. I wrap my arms around him and kiss back. I start moving my hand down his chest and grab his cock. 

“Mia…” 

“Tony.” I look him in the eyes, moving my hand faster. He grabs hold of me and moves his body in time with my hand. I kiss and touch him until I feel his knot start to grow. He pulls back, shooting seed all over me. He kisses me as I step under the water, rinsing myself off. 

Tony wraps me in a towel after the shower and gets us clothes. He hands me one of his shirts

“I already did the whole scent thing with Bucky.” I say.

“And now you’re doing it with me.”

I take the shirt and pull it on.

“Underwear?” 

“Only if it’s mine.” 

I walk to the closet and grab a pair of Tony’s boxer shorts. Tony follows close behind, not letting me more than a few feet from him. Everyone is already at the table eating when we finally walk out. I sit down and Tony grabs me a plate. My mind is still obsessing over the bagel shop and I stare into space. 

“You ok?” I barely register Clint's question and don’t respond. 

“Is she ok?” Clint asks the group.

“I’m fine. Sorry, my head is kinda fuzzy.” 

“Is she dropping?” Clint asks

“No, just acting really weird” Tony answers.

“She needs to sleep.” Bruce says.

“Something is off.” I mutter. 

“What?” Natasha says.

“None of them live near the bagel shop. Maybe they’re involved in money laundering? None of them are connected though.” 

My mates stare at me.

“Mia, eat now.” Steve commands. I pick my fork up and eat.

“This is… Different.” Clint says.

“I’m fine, this is normal. I’ve just never done it in front of you” I say. 

“This is not normal. It might be something you’ve done before but it isn’t normal or healthy.” Bruce says. 

I keep eating, staring into space.

“Why is she wearing Tony’s clothes?” 

“Alpha scents work as relaxants for Omegas. They’re trying to help her relax.”

“You’re talking about me like I’m not here.” I say

“Cause you’re not here.” Clint looks at me and I look at him for a second before staring into space again.

“I’m just trying to figure it out.” 

“Ok, you do that honey.” Natasha says in a patronizing tone. I don’t even care right now.

After I finish my food Steve brings me back to the pack bed and lays down next to me. 

“Steve, I need my computer. There’s something I’m missing. Something I don’t know.” 

“You need to sleep.” 

“Can I have it back tomorrow?” 

“We’ll see… We have some meetings tomorrow.” 

“Can I go to them?” 

“Not this time, not while you’re… tired, but we’ll tell you what they’re about afterwards ok?”

“Ok.” 

Steve pulls me into him, hugging me tightly until I’m asleep. 

My mates are gone when I wake up the next morning. I sit up in bed and think. There’s something I’m missing. Some important information I don’t know. My mates just said I couldn’t leave the tower. I’m sure it’s fine if I stay in the building. I get dressed, grabbing a small bag I keep that has helpful items and go to the elevator. Thankfully, FRIDAY lets me down and I make my way to the front desk. 

“Hey Mia! I can’t believe I see you less now that you live here.” Frank says. 

“Yeah I know, I miss our talks. You guys have lockers here right?” 

“Yeah, they’re through that door.” 

“Don’t tell, ok?” 

“Never.” Frank makes a locking motion over his mouth and I walk over to the door he motioned to, finding lockers on the other side. I locate Henry’s and break into it, looking through his stuff. I find a bagel wrapper and take a picture, carefully putting it back where I found it afterwards, and leaving the way I came. On my way out the door I run straight into Henry Dray. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” His eyes go wide with recognition for a split second before settling into confusion. 

“Are you new?” He asks

“Not really… I don’t work here, I’m just… Sorry I’m Mia” I hold out my hand

“Henry.” He takes my hand, shaking it.

“Have you worked here long? I don’t recognize you?” I say, like I haven't been obsessing over him for months and wasn’t just looking through his locker. 

“A while.” He says. 

“Ah, well it was nice to meet you but I’m late to something.” I push past him and head to the elevator, deciding to check out someone else.

If you act like you know what you’re doing people don’t usually stop you. I move past the front desk and walk through the cubicles, finding the one I’m looking for. I go to the water cooler and get some water, waiting for an opportunity. When they leave I go to the desk and quickly search through for anything that looks off, noticing something in the trash.

“Bingo.” 

I take a picture of a bagel wrapper, not wanting to take it in case they notice it gone and put my camera back in my bag, making my way to the elevator. I need to find where they put my stuff so I can compare the wrappers. The elevator opens and Tony is standing with his arms crossed. I take a step back. 

“Mr. Stark! We weren’t expecting you today.”

“I’m not staying, just here to say you’re all doing a great job on this floor. There will be donuts in the break room tomorrow for all of you.”

Everyone cheers. 

Tony looks at me and goes back to the elevator. I gulp and shake my head no. We stare at each other for a minute before he walks over to me and whispers in my ear. 

“I’m trying to save you from embarrassment right now. Don’t test me.” 

He holds out his hand and I take it. 

Everyone is waiting in the kitchen when we walk in.

“I didn’t leave the tower.” I say quickly before anyone else can speak.

“Where is my stuff? I need it. I have to…” 

“Mia.” Steve interrupts. 

I start shaking.

“Come sit.” Steve motions to a chair and I sit down. 

“There’s a threat in the tower. We found a member of HYDRA undercover in SHIELD.” 

“Oh.”

“So don’t leave this floor ok?” 

“Ok…”

My mates all relax a bit.

“... I need my things back, and I have to go do something. I won’t be gone long and I won’t leave after I get back.” 

I stand up and move to the elevator. 

“FRIDAY lock the floor.” Tony says.

“No!” I turn back to my mates.

“Mia, you can’t leave.” 

“What if someone comes with me? I need to go back to the bagel shop.” 

“No Mia.” 

“I want my stuff back.” 

“We’re not giving it back, you need a break.” 

I try to storm off but Bucky moves into my path. I reach out and shove him with all my strength but he’s immovable, standing in front of me like a boulder. I duck down and sprint away instead. I realize there’s nowhere to go since they took away all of the locks so I head to my room, slamming the door. I pace for a few minutes before there’s a knock on the door. 

“Go away!” 

The door opens anyway and Tony walks in with one of his shirts. 

“No, We’re not doing that right now.” I say, eyeing the shirt. 

“I just want to help you calm down before you get hurt.”

“I’m not going to hurt myself, I’m just angry right now.” 

“Mia please…” 

“Get the fuck out of here Tony!”

“Mia, I don’t want to use an Alpha command… please.” 

“I don’t want you to use an Alpha command either. I want you to leave me alone!” 

“Every time we do that you end up getting hurt. I can’t leave you alone in this state.” 

“You took the locks away, What do you even think is going to happen?” 

“I don’t know but you’re really good at getting yourself into bad situations.” 

I move to my nightstand and open it, grabbing a pair of scissors. 

“If you don’t leave I will hurt myself, you know I’ll do it Tony.” 

“Mia, you’re not doing a good job of convincing me to go away right now. This is the type of stuff we’re trying to prevent.” 

“You could have prevented this by going away when I asked!” 

“Drop the scissors and come here” Tony’s voice booms across my room. I drop them and my body moves to him, tears running down my cheeks. 

“Stand still.” Tony commands. He removes my clothes and replaces them with his shirt. He picks me up and takes me to the bed, holding me tightly to his chest. 

“Let go Tony! I don’t want to be calm.” 

“Shhhh just relax.” 

My heart rate starts to slow, my body gradually relaxing. 

“I need my stuff Tony. I have to keep working, I’m so close.” 

He holds me until I drift off to sleep. I wake up, finding myself in the pack bed. I jump out of it and pace around the room. I look at the clock, calculating how long I’ve been out; three hours. I pull Tony's shirt off of me, not wanting his scent affecting my brain. I go to the closet and grab some of my own clothes before cracking open the bedroom door and looking out. Bucky is on the couch, asleep. That’s lucky. I tip toe out, moving toward the elevator. I grab my bag and click the button hoping the floor isn’t locked. The door opens and I get in, riding it down. I sprint the whole way to the bagel shop, knowing I don’t have much time. I put on a baseball hat and some glasses from my bag. It’s not a great disguise but works in a pinch. All I need is a bagel and to take another look around. Whatever punishment I get will be worth it. I walk in and order a bagel, looking around. It just looks like a normal bagel shop from the outside and I know sneaking into the back isn’t a good idea. Something is off though. I unwrap the bagel and put the wrapper in my bag, eating the bagel on the way back to the tower. A car pulls up next to me and I don’t have to look to know who it is. 

“I’m pretty sure we asked you to stay on our floor.” 

“And I’m pretty sure I said I have to leave.” 

“Get in the car.” Tony growls.

I get in, putting on my seatbelt and pull out my camera, comparing my pictures from earlier to the bagel wrapper I got at the shop. They’re different, in fact all three are different. There has to be some sort of code in them but what does it mean? I need to see the first ever wrapper I got but it’s with my stuff. We ride back in silence, I can feel Tony’s anger rolling off of him. He escorts me back to our floor for the second time today. I give an uncomfortable wave to my mates who are all sitting in the living room waiting. 

“I need my stuff back, I’m so close” I say. 

They just look at me. 

“Where is my computer and notebook?” I ask as I open up drawers and cabinets. 

“Sit down.” Steve commands. 

I sit on the floor where I am and pull my legs up to my chest, glaring at everyone. 

“Just punish me so I can go” I say

Steve puts his head in his hands. 

“That’s not how it works and you know it.”

“I knew what I was doing and that I would be in trouble. Just do whatever you’re going to do.” 

“No Mia, I’m not just going to punish you if I don’t think it will help you. Why don’t you go to your room for a bit.” 

“Fine.” 

I stand and walk to my room, listening for a minute to my mates, who are pretty concerned before grabbing paper, tape and a pen. My scissors are gone, unsurprisingly, but that’s fine. I go to my closet and cover a wall with paper. I get my pen and write ‘bagel shop’, making a circle around it and jotting down everything I know about it. Then I write the three Stark employees names, making lines between the bagel shop and the three employees. I get the bagel wrapper out of my bag and tape it up. I examine it again, circling differences. It’s very subtle, the only difference being the colors, which vary between the three wrappers I have. I wish I knew where the rest of my stuff was so I could compare with the first one I got. From what I have it definitely looks like some sort of message. I sit in the closet looking at my papers. I’ve uncovered something for sure but it’s still not quite there. 

My closet door opens and there's a gasp. 

“Guys, get in here!” Natasha shouts. 

Within minutes everyone is standing in my room, looking at me and the wall I’ve covered in papers. I put my head in my knees and close my eyes. I feel strong arms grab me, it smells like steve. I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to look at my mates faces. I’m brought into the pack room and Steve pulls my clothes off. I feel and smell his tee shirt and I goan. Not this again. 

“No steve please. It makes it hard to think.” 

“I know.” He says, picking me up again and depositing me in the large bed. I bury myself under the blankets. A few minutes later my arm is grabbed and I feel metal lock around my wrist. I come out of my cocoon and look at the cuff, following, with my eyes, a chain that’s connected to a hook on the bed. I give it a test tug and it doesn’t budge.

“I don’t like it.” I say 

“I know, we all know how this feels, trust me.”

Steve takes my face in his hand.

“None of us wanted to do this but it’s gotten to the point where there isn’t any other choice.”

I turn my body away from Steve, resigned.

“Do you want us to stay or leave? We can put a movie on, maybe talk or cuddle” 

“Leave.” 

Bucky walks over, setting a water bottle and a few books on the nightstand and they all leave, closing the door on the way out. 

“This came out of nowhere.” 

“Not really... She’s been obsessed with this for months, we should have taken it a lot more seriously when she first told us she stalked that guy.” 

“Maybe we should let her obsess for a while and just watch her and make sure she takes breaks. She seems pretty determined. What do you think Steve?” 

“Let’s make her rest for a few days then reevaluate.” 

The voices fade and I look up at the ceiling, turning everything over in my head until I can’t think anymore, the combination of being surrounded with Alpha scents and being chained to bed lulls me to sleep again and I drift off, having nightmares about bagel monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not supposed to be so dramatic. It is what it is. There will probably be some angst in the last chapter too... If you've read this far I'm going to go ahead and assume you're fine with that.


	9. Henry Dray - H y dra

They only let me out of bed for food and the bathroom, saying that I need a few days to “relax and calm down.” I glare at everyone who tries to talk to me.

“Stop” Tony says, plopping down beside me on the bed.

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“You didn’t have to.”

“I don’t like being stuck here like this.”

“Nobody does. It’s for your own good…” He furrows his brow “We called a doctor to come talk to you.”

“What kind of doctor?”

“A psychiatrist who specializes in Omegas. ” 

I clench my jaw.

“I’m not crazy Tony. This isn’t the first time I’ve gone deep into a case and I’ve always been fine in the end.” 

“It’s not the case, we know you’re a good detective, it’s the obsession.” 

I know there’s no use arguing so I say nothing. Tony kisses me on the cheek and leaves, coming back shortly with a small Beta woman. 

“Hi I’m Dr. Jane Foster.” 

Dr. Foster pushes Tony out of the room, closes the door, pulls a chair up and sits next to me.   
She asks me some questions about my background and I tell her everything leading up to getting chained to the bed.

“So now I’m here” I wave my wrist around.

Dr. Foster blinks a few times and takes a deep breath.

“Ok, so from our initial talk I can tell that you’re a very passionate person and incredibly smart. Omega behavior varies wildly between individuals. You’ve mostly acted in a way I would expect to see in a late presenting Omega, but some of the anxiety and obsessive behavior you’ve talked about are a little concerning. It sounds like you have a type of OCD that’s fairly common among Omegas as well as an anxiety disorder. From what you’ve said I think you were already having milder symptoms of OCD and anxiety before you presented and now it’s gotten worse. There are some medications that are options but I don’t recommend that for Omegas that have Alphas. Your Alphas can do things for you that will help in a similar way to medication… Do you feel like being surrounded with their scent helps your symptoms?”

I grasp the hem of Steve's oversized shirt, feeling the fabric and thinking. Sometimes I like the feeling of being in their clothes, surrounded by their scents. It helped me calm down and open up the first time bucky did it. Right now I feel like I’m in a forced state of calm and it’s a little unnerving.

“Um, yes it’s helping but it feels like an artificial calm if that makes sense. I like it sometimes but other times it’s a little much.” 

“That does make sense. With your consent I’m going to write down some instructions for your Alphas as well as for you. I’m also going to refer you to a therapist that helps Omegas and their mates.” 

“That’s fine… What are the instructions?” 

“More of what your mates have been doing. Since you said you don’t like the artificial calm of being in their scents I’m going to suggest you wear their clothes to bed but not during the day, unless you’re going through an episode. Another thing you can try is wearing scented wristbands, switching them with an Alpha every twenty-four hours. Having them scent you daily is another option but that can be invasive for a new Omega. A good routine is great, and a healthy diet and exercise is always a good Idea no matter what.” 

“Ok, I guess that’s fine. Thank you.”

“...I’ll only say this to you and not your mates but another thing that could help is having their mating marks. It would help your Alphas to know your emotions better. A lot of Omegas report a decrease in Anxiety after they’re mated.”

I turn red. 

“I want to and even asked one of my Alphas to mate me but there just hasn’t ever been a good time. There’s always a reason to wait a little longer.” 

“There’s no rush. It’s very common for late presenters to wait longer for the bite. Alphas won't usually mate an Omega in distress and presenting Is a really rough transition. There’s plenty of time for that when everyone feels ready and comfortable.”

Dr. Foster writes down some things on a notebook and hands me a small paper with instructions on it.

“It was nice meeting you.” She shakes my hand and leaves. I hear Dr. Foster talk to my mates for a few minutes outside my room and then Steve walks in.

“How was it?” 

“Actually really good, can I get out of jail now?” 

“We’ll let you out after tomorrow. The doctor says you should have two full days of rest. Peter called and wanted to visit tomorrow if that’s ok.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” 

\---

“Woah, they weren’t kidding. You’re literally chained to the bed.” 

“Oh this? Just a minor setback.” I joke.

“Ok, but really, what the fuck Mia. You told me It wasn’t like before and you were staying safe.” 

“I am saying safe.” 

“They told me you tried to hurt yourself with a pair of scissors when they wouldn’t let you leave, then you left anyway, sneaking past a super soldier… then they found you rocking back and forth in your closet with your wall covered in scribbles” 

“It wasn’t scribbles, my handwriting is just bad. And I wasn’t rocking, I was just sitting there.”

“And trying to hurt yourself?”

“That was their fault. Tony was trying to make me calm down.”

“Fuck Tony, trying to help you out.” Peter says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes dramatically.

“I think I know why you didn't present until after you met your mates” Peter says.

“What?” 

“If you were my mate you’d probably already be dead. You have six superheros taking care of you and still manage to get into trouble.”

“What can I say? I’m just talented I guess.” 

Peter and I play videogames all afternoon and it’s a good distraction. I’m starting to feel more myself. I still think about the bagel shop but it’s not all encompassing like it was before.

After Peter leaves Steve sits on the side of the bed and unlocks my cuff. 

“What’s happening?” 

“Everyone is in the living room. We’re ready to talk about giving you the computer back.”

I jump out of bed. 

“Do I get my own clothes now?” I look down at Steve's clothes. 

“I want you to keep them on the rest of the day. You can dress in your own clothes tomorrow and we’ll just have you sleep in our clothes for bed, like Dr. Foster recommended.” 

I nod and head to the living room, taking a seat next to Bucky and wait for Steve tp speak.

“We’re giving you back the computer. You’re going to log on and let Tony install monitors. Your computer will only stay on for an hour at a time and you have to have one of us enter the password every time you want to use it.” Steve says.

“That’s so insane!” 

“I think it’s super lenient after this past week.”

I sigh and lay my head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Fine.” 

“Mia, I don’t think you understand how scary you were acting. There was a whole day where you barely responded to us.”

“I know you’re right and everything, I still don’t like it though.” 

“I know it’s hard. We’re not against you here, we just want you healthy.”

“Do you want help with your investigation? We looked through your papers but couldn’t make sense of them. Clint even went and got a Bagel at that place but didn’t find anything.” Natasha says.

“Can I continue having access to stark industries?” I look hopefully at Tony.

“I tell you what… If I’m sitting with you, helping and watching, yes.”

I smile.

“Can I have my stuff back now? I just want to see one thing then do some homework.” 

“We’ll give it back for an hour, then it’s time for dinner.” Steve walks away and comes back with my papers and computer. I jump up and grab them.

Tony motions me to follow him to the table. I sit down and open up my computer, logging on. Tony sits beside me and I slide the laptop to him. I take my papers out and start arranging them, grabbing out the fourth bagel wrapper. It matches the one I got the other day when I snuck out. Tony finishes and I start on some homework, getting lost in my work. I study until a notification comes on that I have five minutes left until the computer turns off. I can easily get past everything Tony installed but I’m not going to do that right now.

“Can I have another hour?” 

“No, it’s dinner time remember.”

“Oh yeah.” I close my laptop and we sit down for dinner. 

\--- 

It feels really good to change into my own clothes. I pull on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, feeling my mind clear with the loss of my mate's scent across my skin. I walk to the kitchen. 

“Look at my eyes.” Tony says. 

I look at him and he checks me over for symptoms of dropping. 

“You’re good.” He gives me a kiss. 

“I was thinking of walking to the coffee shop across the street? I’ve been locked up for days.” 

“There’s still a threat in the tower so we don’t want you leaving the floor.” 

“Ok,” I sigh.

“What is the threat?” 

“It’s the same one. We found a HYDRA operative in SHIELD. They gave the name of an accomplice but he got away before we could get him. We don’t know how many people are in the tower. It could be just the two we discovered or more. The Agent in SHIELD we found doesn’t have much information beyond their personal orders and who they get those orders from.” 

“Ok, what are you guys doing about it?” 

“Right now there isn’t much we can do aside from looking for the undercover HYDRA operative that disappeared.”

Natasha walks in. 

“Speaking of which, Clint and I have to leave for a few days. There’s a lead on Jason Adams.”

Something clicks and I jump up.

“Wait... Jason Adams? Tony, Where’s my stuff?”

Tony looks at me wearily but gets my computer and papers for me, setting them on the table.

“One hour.” 

I start looking through my papers until I find what I’m looking for. 

“This HYDRA person that you caught. Was her name Karen Smith?”

By now everyone is at the table watching me.

“How did you know that?” Steve asks.

“The bagel shop” I say. 

“I’m not following,” Clint says.

“Tony, you told me that following interactions is too complicated and goes nowhere. But what if you have the origin? If you find where the original order comes from it’s easier to track it through people.” 

“The bagel shop.” Repeats Tony.

“Their security is really good, almost as good as Stark industries. I thought maybe they’re money laundering or something. Nothing connects them to the tower or SHIELD so HYDRA wasn’t something I really considered before now.” 

I pause for a minute before continuing to explain.

“I was able to... procure... a list of customers from the bagel place, which I cross referenced with a list of employees from Stark Industries. I found three employees that frequent the bagel shop. The weird part was that only one of them lives near the bagel shop. They all have entry level positions and none of them know each other or anyone in SHIELD. You would usually see higher up business people involved if it’s white collar crime. It didn’t make sense.”

I pull out a paper. 

“Here are some trees that connect the bagel shop up all the way into SHIELD. I had a feeling there was some message going out with the bagel wrappers.”

“None of them know each other...” Natasha says, her eyes widening. 

“Yes, exactly. When you caught the HYDRA operative it was impossible to trace back down the line because they don’t know anyone. They probably have no idea the bagel shop exists at all. They know themselves and one or two contacts. When you catch them at the SHIELD level all HYDRA has to do is pull out one person from marketing or wherever. People leave all the time so they can do that and make it look normal. It’s hard for you to make it all the way back to the origin. You would have to interrogate each step and hope the next person in line doesn't get away before you get to them. I’m sure SHIELD agents are all watched carefully, but not the normal looking entry level positions. Even if you’re watching them It’s not like they ever have any interaction with SHIELD and unless you’re crazy like me you’re not going to connect them to the bagel shop. The original person I found, Henry Dray, was just a normal guy. My obsession was purely coincidental.”

I show them a list of names. 

“These people are all likely with HYDRA.” 

Everyone is looking through the papers I have on the table. 

Steve calls someone while Natasha picks up everything.

“He’s meeting us in ten minutes.” 

Steve motions for me to follow and we all head to the elevator, taking it to a floor i’ve never been on. We enter a large meeting room and a few minutes later an intimidating man with an eye patch, who my mates refer to as Fury, walks in. My mates show him everything and he turns to me.

“How?” 

“It’s honestly just luck and intuition. I had a hunch. The entry level employees wouldn't ever raise any red flags. They don’t know anything. Nobody knows anything. Something just felt off so I pulled on the string until it unraveled. If you’re only looking at SHIELD agents and who they’re interacting with you can’t trace it back, there’s just too much there. If you started with entry level employees you could probably trace every single person in the building back to SHIELD, everyone is connected if you try hard enough. You have to find the origin to narrow it down. Without the bagel shop connecting them none of it means anything.”

“How are you so sure the bagel shop is HYDRA.” 

“I’m not completely sure but there’s a lot of evidence pointing to that. Their security, the fact that their frequent customers come from all over the city, the different wrappers given to the stark employees, and how I already had the connection marked down before hearing about it.”

Clint laughs and everyone looks at him. 

“I’m sorry, she’s just so smart. Like, I knew she was smart but wow, she’s our mate for sure.”

Fury sits back in his chair, ignoring Clint..

“Ok, so a plan.” 

The meeting lasts for hours and we discuss a plan to purge HYDRA from the tower. I show everything I’ve found and even make more headway. 

“They use colors to pass orders.” Natasha tells me.

“But we haven’t been able to discover anything past that.” 

I’m able to isolate several different delivery systems for the messages. none of them use the same items to deliver the message which makes it hard to catch. I find out from the cameras that one of them wears a different colored necklace, another has ties, another hands a pen with different colored ink to the next person in the chain. They keep me involved the whole way through. Over the next few weeks they’re able to get rid of HYDRA from the tower, raiding the bagel shop as well.

After about a month things start calming down. I start visits with my therapist and I’m trusted more with my laptop as long as I keep a few of the things Tony installed. I’m eating breakfast with everyone and Steve sits next to me. My back starts itching and I turn to him, taking a deep breath.

“Steve?” 

Yes?”

“I was thinking… Well It’s just that I still don’t have any of your mating marks yet. It’s never been the right time I guess and… I’m ready if you are.” 

I look at Tony and Bucky.

“I’m ready for all your marks.” 

All three put their forks down and look at me. I stand and start backing away. They glance at each other, having a silent conversation and start stalking towards me. I smile and bolt, making it to the bedroom door before I’m knocked to the floor. My shirt is ripped in half and I hear a growl. I shiver in anticipation before feeling teeth on my shoulder. There’s a hot breath as Steve inhales my scent and suddenly I feel a combination of pain and pleasure as he bites down. When he’s done I stand only to be knocked down again by Tony and again by Bucky. I stay down after Bucky bites me and raises my hand to my back, feelling the marks and looking up at my Alphas with wide eyes. 

“Woah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added one more chapter. Shhhh, don't worry about it.


	10. Complete puzzle

Period and send. My last final is off and I can finally relax. This last week has been rough to say the least. My second ever heat is coming up and I can feel it. I’ve been sending in finals early so I don’t have to do them after my heat ends. I’m in my room and can hear the Alphas outside my door, pacing and talking to each other. I had to kick them out to focus on finishing everything. I sit back and let out a sigh, closing my eyes and waiting for the Alphas to ask if I’m done, which they do every half hour or so. I hear a knock, right on cue. 

“It sounds like you’re done. Are you done?”

“Yes I’m done.” 

All three of them rush into my room. 

“We brought you some blankets and pillows.” Says Steve

“Eat this protein bar.” Tony shoves the bar in my face. 

“Um, thanks, I’m not really nesting yet.” 

I put the bar down on my bed and Steve growls at me. I pick it back up and open the packaging, taking a small bite.

“Here, you need to stay hydrated.” Bucky hands me a bottle of water. 

“Ok, I love you guys but seriously back off. I’m tired and just want to take a nap...” 

Bucky opens his mouth but I cut him off. “...One where I don’t have three Alphas staring at me. I’m not even nesting yet. Please just give me some space before it all starts.” 

“Sorry sweetheart, it’s a hard no.” Tony says, crossing his arms.

“FRIDAY can you call the others in.” I say.

A few minutes later everyone is in my room. 

“My heat hasn’t started yet and I feel like I need a little space. You’ll be able to do the whole Alpha thing soon.” I say to the three.

“No.” they all say.

I look to my Beta mates. 

“Help, please.” 

“Guys, Omegas need to rest before heats right?” Natasha says

They all nod slowly.

Bruce joins in. “Heats can be really hard. She should definitely be relaxing before it starts.” 

The Alphas all approach me. Tony takes the food and water they brought in and sets it on the nightstand. Steve lifts me up while Bucky pulls the blankets back on my bed, pulling them back over me. 

“Tony chairs?.” 

“On it.” Tony says running out of the room.

“It’ll be like we’re not even here.” Says bucky

Clint starts laughing. 

“This is even worse than last time.”

“What happened last time?” 

“Remember when you stayed up all night trying to overdose on caffeine and ended up going a little crazy? Sorta like that but a little more aggressive.”

“Huh.”

Tony comes in holding two chairs and turns to get a third. 

“Wait Tony!” 

All three Alphas run to the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I already told you I don’t want you watching me sleep!” 

“And we said no.” 

“Having three Alphas staring at me while I’m trying to nap is not something I want right now. When I wake up I’ll probably start nesting and I don’t want you to see the nest until it’s done. When I feel ready I’ll tell FRIDAY to let you in.” 

“But…” 

“No!” 

“You guys know this can be totally normal for some Omegas before a heat. She’s safe. Just give her some space and she’ll call you in when she’s ready.” Bruce says.

I stand up and hold the food they brought over the trash can. 

“Give me some space or I’ll throw all this food away.” 

“Don’t you dare do that Omega!” 

All three Alphas are ready to pounce.

“Enough of this!” Yells Clint. 

We all stare. I’ve never heard Clint yell before.

“I’m using the Beta rule right now. Do you agree?” 

Bruce and Natasha shake their heads yes. Since the Alphas are in charge, Steve being the head Alpha, there’s a rule that If an Alpha is acting out and all three Betas agree they can override the Alpha. This keeps them, especially Steve, in check. 

I smile and stick my tongue out at the Alphas and Steve grabs my arm protectively. 

“Oh my god Mia, stop with the attitude. You’ll rest and eat every bit of food and all the water they leave for you. You three get out of this room and please don’t stay glued to the door. Go work out or something”

“But…” Steve tries

“No, if you’re going to act like that you’ll go over my knee.” 

“Fine” 

They storm out of the room. 

Clint looks at me. 

“In your bed. We’ll check on you soon and you had better be either asleep or eating that food.” 

I get in bed and immediately fall asleep, waking up several hours later. I’m eating some of the food off of my night stand when Bruce walks in and looks me over.

“Hey how are you feeling?” 

“Good. Starting to get that nesting feeling. The guys send you in to do your doctor stuff?” 

Bruce laughs. 

“Oh yeah they’re driving us crazy...” 

“...Looks like you’re getting close. I’ll leave you be.” 

“Thanks Bruce.” 

“No problem.” Bruce leaves and I look around. I need to make a nest and I need to make it right now. I grab all my blankets and start building it. It takes several hours of folding and refolding everything to get it just right. I start feeling more and more uncomfortable as time goes on. I sit in it a few minutes After I have it perfect, feeling a bit of relief. The relief is short lived though and soon I start feeling painful cramps. I need an Alpha.

“Ok, FRIDAY let them know they can come in.” 

Not even thirty seconds later all three Alphas burst through the room. 

“Look at your nest. It’s beautiful. Good Omega” Steve walks over to me, pulling my shirt off and placing a kiss on his mark on my back. Tony and Bucky follow behind him, stripping.

“I’m going to help you first, then Tony and Bucky.” 

I nod and reach out for Steve. “Please Alpha help.”

“Lie back, Omega.” 

Bucky and Tony lie beside us holding hands while Steve pushes me into my nest, moving his thumb back and forth across my cheek. Another cramp hits me and I whimper, feeling slick trickle out of me. 

“Shhh, It’s ok I’ll make it better Omega.” 

Steve kisses me and reaches down, finding my opening and pumping a finger, then two in several times before slowly moving his dick to my entrance. He moves slowly at first, and I beg him to speed up. He starts thrusting harder and faster. I nearly black out in pleasure when he bites me, filling me with come. I orgasm with him, feeling his knot tie us together. I feel better now, the heat subsiding. Tony hands us some water and snacks and we all fall asleep together before my next cycle starts. This time Steve lies beside with Bucky watching and occasionally stroking my leg. It goes like this for three days, cycling between Alphas taking care of me. When I wake up on the fourth day my head feels clear. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Good, a little tired but overall much better than last time.” 

Steve takes my hand. 

“Let's get you showered” 

We head to the shower and Steve turns it on pushing me under the spray. He climbs in behind me, grabbing the soap and washing me off. A few minutes later Bucky and Tony walk in and I move between the three, washing their bodies off. I dress in a comfortable pair of leggings and an oversized tee before going back to my room.

“We’ll clean up if you want to go get breakfast.” 

I look around the room embarrassed.” The nest is completely destroyed and every blanket in the room will have to be washed… at least twice.

“Uh, you guys go ahead. I’ll clean.” 

“It’s fine. I want you to go eat a big breakfast and come back here for a nap.” 

“I really don’t…” 

“Now Mia.” 

“Ok, Ok” 

I go to the kitchen where my Beta mates are eating.

“Hey! How was it?” 

“I mean... good I guess. ” I laugh. 

I give all three of them a kiss. Bruce sits me down and looks over me. 

“You definitely look a lot better than after your first heat. Here, we’ll make some breakfast sit down.” 

“Yeah they sent me out to eat, I’m going to walk over to the coffee shop across the street.” 

Bruce looks at me. “I think maybe you should rest for the day.” 

“I’ll rest but I feel cooped up. Please, I want to do something.”

“Ok” He says reluctantly.

I jump up and kiss him before running out the door. I get a few coffees and some pastries, heading back to the tower. I’m only gone for about ten minutes so I’m surprised when the elevator opens and I hear yelling.

“What were you thinking? Her heat just ended!” 

“I wouldn’t have let her go if I felt anything would happen to her. I looked her over and she was completely fine.” 

I hear a crash. 

“She can’t leave like that right after a heat!” 

“It’s ok, she’ll be back any moment.” 

“I’m going after her.”

Three wild looking Alphas turn the corner towards me and I duck into a protective crouch. 

“Babydoll, You’re ok!.” 

They pull me up and give me a hug one at a time, moving their hands over my body, looking for injury.

“I was gone for ten minutes.” 

“It’s ok doll. We’re just still on high alert from the heat is all” Bucky reassures me.

“I should have known better, I’m really sorry” I cry. 

“No you’re fine doll, You didn’t know.”

We walk into the kitchen where Bruce is cleaning up a broken plate from the floor.

“Sorry Bruce, It’s just really hard to control right before and after a heat. Everything is telling us to protect. We’ll be better by the end of the day.” Tony says

“No, I’m sorry, I should’ve gotten one of you. I know Alphas can be more aggressive and protective before and after heats. I just didn’t realize how… extreme it would be.”

Clint pipes in. 

“We’re trying, It’s just hard to understand the whole Alpha Omega thing. We’ll get there.” 

I tip toe away, taking my coffee and pastry to my favorite chair, listening to my mates talk in the next room. After a few minutes I take my phone out of my pocket and put headphones in, listening to music. Bucky comes in and picks me up, sitting back down with me on his lap. I inhale his scent and relax into him. 

\---

My mates watch from their seats as I walk across the stage, getting my diploma. I smile at the crowd and lift my hands up in celebration. I find them after the ceremony and they hand me flowers. 

“We’re taking you out for dinner, anywhere you want.” Steve says. 

I pick a pizza place and we get a table, ordering pizza and beer. We’re just served dinner when Steve gets a call. He walks out of the restaurant and I see him pacing outside of the big window. He hangs up and speed walks to our table.

“We need to get back to the tower.” 

We ride the elevator to the SHIELD floor. Bucky’s hand is on my back pushing me along with them. We pass by several agents as we walk through the hallway. I make eye contact with someone, a lanky man with dark brown hair and piercing eyes. 

“Who is that?” 

“He works in intelligence.” 

Something stirs inside of me. It’s a feeling, the same feeling I always get when something isn’t right with somebody. Bucky’s hand is pushing on me so I can’t stop. We enter a meeting room and I look around for a minute, watching as my mates take their seats. Steve motions me over and I take my place at the table, in a seat meant just for me. I smile to myself. 

I’m finally a part of the team, fitting in with them like a completed puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a ride. I left it a little open at the end in case I want to write a sequel at some point. No promises with that, I just want the option.


End file.
